O preço de uma Ilusao
by Beka Taishou
Summary: Kagome,a irmã mais nova de Rin,jurava que só se casaria por dinheiro.Para provar o que dizia,namorava Sesshomaru Taisho,um grego rico e muito charmoso.Rin sabia que Kagome não o amava e duvidava da sinceridade de Sesshomaru. Adapt do livro de Anne Weale
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Rin Hirugashi tremeu ao sair do cinema e deparar-se com a noite de fevereiro, terrivelmente fria. Ergueu a gola do casaco surrado. Havia planejado comprar um novo durante as vendas de janeiro, mas Kagome, sua irmã mais nova, quis comprar uma roupa sofisticada para as festas de fim de ano e Rin concordou em protelar a compra do seu novo casaco até o próximo outono.

Rin era professora, trabalhava no Departamento da Infância da Escola Primária Alderman Evans, num subúrbio de Londres, onde passara a maior parte de sua vida.

Lecionava numa classe de quase quarenta alunos, de seis anos de idade. As mães das crianças diziam que não sabia como ela conseguia dominar aquela garotada barulhenta.

Mas Rin não achava difícil trabalhar com as crianças. Era a teimosia de sua irmã de vinte anos que enchia a sua paciência e lhe tirava o sono.

Caminhando para casa — a grande e feia vila Montrose de estilo gótico vitoriano, construída pelo seu bisavô Hirugashi — pensou no problema de Kagome.

Se pelo menos Kagome se apaixonasse por um bom rapaz, de situação definida.. . Mas no momento, tudo o que ela fazia era deixar de lado excelentes rapazes de situações definidas e procurar exatamente o oposto. O pesadelo de Rin era que, se a irmã continuasse a levar essa vida, terminaria se estragando. Mas como convencê-la a uma mudança de rumo? Qualquer tentativa de mudá-la a tornava mais radical.

Ao chegar ao portão de Montrose, ficou alarmada ao ver um luxuoso carro estacionado na entrada. De dois anos para cá, a casa Montrose estava dividida em dois apartamentos.

Os inquilinos do apartamento superior eram um casal, Miroku e Sango Sanders. Rin sempre os visitava. Tinham um filhinho de três anos e Sango esperava uma segunda criança. Ela sabia que aquele carro não tinha nada a ver com os vizinhos e imaginou que o seu dono poderia ser um dos cortejadores de Kagome.

Entrou em casa pela porta dos fundos, tirou o casaco e pendurouo. Em seguida, tremendo de frio, foi até a cozinha e colocou a chaleira no fogo, para fazer um café.

Dirigiu-se para a sala na expectativa de encontrar sua irmã e o visitante dono do carro. Mas tudo era silêncio. Pasmada, caminhou até o pé da escada que conduzia à parte superior da casa. Um sobretudo de homem estava jogado descuidadamente sobre o corrimão. Foi para a sala de visitas e viu sobre a mesa um par de luvas. Não ouvia nenhum som de conversa ou de música. Geralmente a primeira coisa que sua irmã fazia ao chegar em casa era ligar o rádio ou colocar um disco na vitrola. Entretanto, mesmo achando estranho que Kagome e o companheiro desconhecido não estivessem conversando, Rin não estava preparada para a cena que viu quando abriu a porta da sala de visitas.

A única luz do ambiente era a do aquecedor elétrico. Kagome estava sentada no canapé, mas tudo o que se podia ver dela era um par de longas pernas delgadas e um pedaço da saia. O resto do seu corpo estava bloqueado pelo corpo do homem curvado sobre ela, beijando-a.

A reação imediata de Rin foi a de uma pessoa que involuntariamente se intromete na intimidade de duas outras fechadas num abraço ardente. Por instinto, quis se retirar sem ser notada. Mas esse reflexo foi imediatamente substituído por um impulso de fúria contra a loucura de Kagome em entregar-se às carícias daquele desconhecido.

Rin tinha certeza de que se tratava de alguém que a irmã havia acabado de conhecer, porque há quinze dias atrás ela estava envolvida com Kouga. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo a dizer, o homem se recompôs e Kagome pôde vê-la.

— Rin! — com um grito que era uma mistura de choque e medo, Kagome libertou-se do abraço e pôs-se de pé. — Oh! Você me assustou! Por que voltou tão cedo? Pensei que não voltasse antes das onze.

Rin não respondeu e esticou a mão para acender a luz. Deu uma olhada rápida pelos cabelos desalinhados da irmã e pelos lábios borrados de batom. Em seguida, esperando que ele percebesse a hostilidade nos seus olhos, dirigiu-se ao homem.

Ele também já havia se erguido, mas parecia não mostrar o mesmo descontrole de Kagome. Ajeitando displicentemente a gravata, retribuiu o olhar gélido de Rin, com muita calma.

Essa atitude aumentou o antagonismo de Rin. Qualquer homem decente deveria sentir-se embaraçado naquela situação, mas ele não só não se sentiu embaraçado, como teve a audácia de caminhar na sua direção, estendendo-lhe a mão e dizendo prazerosamente:

— Sou Sesshomaru Taisho. Como vai você?

— Boa noite — respondeu ela friamente, ignorando a mão estendida. Depois, dirigiu-se a Kagome: — Acabei de pôr a chaleira no fogo. Vá preparar um café, por favor.

Em circunstâncias normais Kagome teria se recusado a obedecer, mandando que a própria Rin o fizesse. Pela primeira vez, ela obedeceu meigamente. Rin e Sesshomaru Taisho ficaram sozinhos na sala.

— Você parece congelada — disse ele sorrindo. — Aproxime-se do aquecedor e esquente-se. Está um frio intenso esta noite, não acha?

Por mais que desejasse aquecer as mãos e os pés gelados, ela não se aproximou e não ia permitir que ele a desarmasse com palavras afáveis.

— Sim — disse rispidamente, sentando-se numa cadeira de espaldar alto.

Ele aproximou o aquecedor dela, depois aprumou-se e olhou ao redor da sala. Evidentemente, era a primeira vez que notava o ambiente em que se achava.

— Vocês têm uma bela peça ali — disse Sesshomaru, cruzando a sala para examinar a estante francesa contra a parede.

Era a única peça de mobília na casa que tinha algum valor e Rin tinha um cuidado particular com o objeto. Ficou um tanto surpresa por ele ter o discernimento de reconhecer prontamente o valor da peça e passou a observá-lo melhor. Não era um homem alto, nem de bela aparência. Surpreendeu-se que Kagome se permitisse ser beijada por ele. A despeito do sobrenome, ele sem dúvida devia ter uma forte mistura de sangue estrangeiro nas veias. Jamais um cidadão inglês teria aqueles cabelos grossos, aquele nariz volumoso, as maçãs do rosto salientes. No todo, ele tinha um aspecto feio.

Em seguida ele se voltou e caminhou de novo na sua direção, sorrindo um pouco, como se a sua antipatia o divertisse. Ao encontrarlhe os olhos dourados e brilhantes, Rin concluiu, assustada, que havia algo nele muito mais poderoso do que mera simpatia. Ela não sabia defini-lo precisamente, mas sentia-se como o calor do aquecedor elétrico. De repente teve medo, porque sabia que, se quisesse, esse estranho poderia ser o instrumento da infelicidade de Kagome.

— Você e sua irmã não são parecidas, nem um pouco — observou ele depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

— Somos irmãs apenas, por parte de pai. Minha mãe morreu quando nasci. A mãe de Kagome foi a segunda esposa de meu pai.

Ela nunca pôde entender porque seu pai se casou com uma criatura tão superficial. Era difícil conceber um casal tão mal ajustado e, tanto quanto ela podia se lembrar, eles tornaram a própria vida insuportável. Motivo pelo qual seu pai se ausentava de casa por longos períodos.

— Há quanto tempo conhece minha irmã, sr. Taisho? — perguntou ela.

— Encontramo-nos a semana passada, em Maybury. — Maybury era o hotel em que Kagome trabalhava como florista. — Eu estava esperando alguém na sala de espera e ela estava trocando as flores.

— Em outras palavras, o senhor a apanhou. — Rin disse bruscamente.

As linhas dos olhos dele se enrugaram. Era difícil julgar-lhe a idade mas, sem dúvida, tinha mais de trinta anos.

— Sim, de certo modo você poderia dizer que eu a apanhei concordou ele. — Mas a vida seria muito desagradável se a gente nunca falasse com outra pessoa sem apresentação formal, você não acha? — Antes que ela pudesse responder, perguntou: — Em que você trabalha, senhorita Gresbam?

— Sou professora — disse ela afetadamente. — E você?

— Fabrico recipientes. Principalmente para aerosóis. É possível que você tenha algum aqui em sua casa. Talvez o seu spray para cabelo ou o lustrador de móveis.

— Ah! — Rin tentava imaginar se ele realmente era dono do negócio ou se tinha apenas um cargo de diretoria e passava a maior parte do tempo desperdiçando os lucros em carros imponentes e conquistando garotas como Kagome.

Sua irmã voltou com o café e ela se levantou para pegar a bandeja de sua mão. Kagome tinha arrumado o cabelo, retocado a maquilagem e o vestido.

— Vamos a uma festa depois do teatro — disse ela a Rin, com um olhar que desafiava objeções.

Rin mordeu o lábio. Não podia proibir que Kagome saísse com ele, como um pai ou uma mãe o fariam. Menos Abbe Higurashi — a mãe de Kagome — ela inclusive a encorajaria.

Fora ela quem dera a Kagome aqueles valores distorcidos. Contudo, Rin se sentia agora tão responsável como uma mãe.

Inesperadamente, Sesshomaru Taisho disse:

— Você não gostaria de ir conosco, senhorita Hirugashi?

— Oh! Rin detesta festas e encontro com pessoas — disse Kagome. — Onde está o digníssimo Kohaku esta noite? — perguntou ela à irmã.

— Está com um começo de resfriado, por isso foi mais cedo para casa.

Kagome fez uma pequena careta. Ela não tolerava Kohaku Fisher e não podia compreender a amizade de Rin por ele. No fundo, a própria Rin o achava um tanto estabanado e sem imaginação. Mas tinham algumas coisas em comum. Ele também era professor, e ela achava que era melhor ter uma metade do que nenhum pão! Todas as sexta-feiras iam ao cinema juntos e jantavam num restaurante chinês local.

— Então é por isso que você veio cedo para casa. Estou certa de que você não iria ao Soo Chaw sozinha, com receio de que alguém tentasse agarrá-la — disse Kagome com malícia.

Rin enrubesceu e ignorou a observação. Ela sabia que era um hábito ridículo e fora de moda, mas não gostava de comer fora à noite, sem a companhia de alguém. O que tornava os seus escrúpulos ainda mais absurdos era que ela não era o tipo de moça que os homens tentavam paquerar. Entretanto, ir a um restaurante sozinha teria sido para ela mais um sacrifício do que um prazer.

— Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você fosse uma pessoa tímida, senhorita Hirugashi — disse Sesshomaru Taisho, enquanto ela lhe passava uma xícara de café. Seus olhos emitiam uma chispa de ironia. Você me parece formidável.

— Não sou tímida — disse ela, afastando os olhos. — Sou apenas uma pessoa antiquada. Acredito nos costumes estabelecidos. A maioria deles é simplesmente senso comum.

Onde é essa festa em que vocês vão? São seus amigos, Kagome, ou do senhor Taisho?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Rin, não sou uma criança — disse Kagome, com um lampejo de cólera. Realmente, no seu vestido sofisticado, com o rosto maquilado um tanto pesadamente, ela parecia mais velha do que era e bem capaz de tomar conta de si.

Sesshomaru Taisho riu e esticou a mão à procura da sua.

— Você não me disse que tinha uma irmã guardiã, Kagome. Pensei que você fosse dona de si, — Ele se voltou para Rin. — Os amigos são meus, senhorita Hirugashi, e pode crer que são pessoas bastante respeitáveis. A festa não se transformará numa orgia. Para dissipar quaisquer outras dúvidas, fique certa de que não sou casado e nunca bebo quando dirijo. E pode ficar sossegada, que sua irmã voltará para casa inteirinha. Se com tudo isso, não confiar em mim, insisto em que nos faça companhia.

Por um momento Rin sentiu-se tentada a desafiar-lhe a fanfarronice. Tinha certeza de que tudo não passava realmente de uma exibição. Mas concluiu que, se os acompanhasse à festa, as coisas provavelmente se tornariam piores. Kagome ficaria tão furiosa que talvez concretizasse suas ameaças de deixar Montrose, passando a morar sozinha. Era uma ameaça que jogava contra Rin, toda vez que tinham um desentendimento. Desta vez ela poderia levá-la a sério. Não que fosse capaz de manter sua independência por muito tempo: era uma incurável extravagante e não tinha nenhuma ideia de como controlar o que ganhava. Portanto, se ela deixasse a casa, ainda que por poucas semanas, isso poderia precipitar o último ato de loucura que Rin sempre temera e esperava evitar.

— Não acho que seja necessário que eu os acompanhe, sr. Taisho. Apenas peço que, quando trouxer Kagome de volta, não façam barulho. Tenho inquilinos que moram em cima. A sra. Sanders está esperando bebé e não tem dormido bem. Seria uma pena que o seu carro a incomodasse desnecessariamente.

— Não se preocupe. Não a incomodaremos. — Olhou para o seu relógio. — É melhor a gente ir, Kagome. Boa noite, senhorita Hirugashi. Espero vê-la novamente — disse Sesshomaru reclinando a cabeça e com aquele brilhante humor nos olhos, Taisho pegou Kagome pelo braço e partiram.

Depois que o carro desapareceu, Rin recolheu as xícaras e desligou o aquecedor. Ao atravessar o hall para levar a bandeja para a cozinha Sango Sanders disse-lhe do patamar:

— Você vai se deitar ou está se sentindo desolada?

— Oi! Como vão as coisas? vou apenas colocar estas xícaras na cozinha e já subirei.

— Miroku já foi se deitar, mas eu fiquei para terminar este casaquinho — disse Sango, erguendo uma pequenina peça de roupa, quando Rin entrou em sua sala de estar.

Ela sorriu. — Além disso estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber a respeito do último caso de Kagome. Que carrão! Como é o dono daquele carro? Quando encostou, olhamos pela janela pensando que fosse uma visita para nós. Mas logo vimos Kagome saindo. E não deu nem para ver a cabeça do seu namorado.

Rin sentou-se perto do aquecedor.

— Oh! Sango, o que posso fazer com essa garota? — disse ela, desesperada. — Acaba de sair para uma festa, com um homem que tem a palavra "lobo" escrita pelo corpo todo. Quando entrei em casa, encontrei-os na sala de estar se beijando. Ela o conheceu há apenas uma semana. Ele a conheceu no Maybury. Não sabe nada a respeito dele.

Sango achava que Kagome era um caso perdido e que Rin era muito complacente para com ela. Era o cúmulo do absurdo que Kagome não erguesse um dedo para ajudar na manutenção do apartamento em que moravam. Era Rin quem tinha de fazer tudo, desde a limpeza até o cuidado com o jardim, no fundo. Kagome tratava sua casa como se fosse um hotel e Rin como uma serviçal. Cada centavo que ganhava, gastava consigo. Quando esbanjava todo o seu ordenado, caía como uma esponja sobre o dinheiro da irmã. A pobre Rin mal tinha algumas roupas surradas para vestir. Entretanto, para um bom observador, Rin não era menos atraente do que Kagome. Seu problema era que vivia sempre cansada e preocupada. Mas quando estava descansada, quando seus olhos castanhos se acendiam com prazer, quando mostrava seus lindos dentes naqueles sorrisos raros e radiantes, era linda, pensou Sango.

— Você se preocupa muito com ela, minha querida? — perguntou Sango. — Afinal, ela está com quase vinte anos agora. Se ela quer complicar sua vida, é exclusivamente responsabilidade dela e não sua.

— Sim, também acho! — concordou Rin, com um suspiro. Mas ela é tão confusa, Sango. Ela acha que roupas, festas e bater pernas são as coisas mais importantes na vida.

— Talvez sejam, para ela. As pessoas são diferentes e é uma perda de tempo a gente tentar impor as nossas ideias aos outros. Você não vai conseguir mudar a natureza do Kagome, Rin. Ela nunca vai ser como você. Nem daqui a um milhão de anos.

— Não desejo que ela seja como eu. Quero apenas que seja feliz.

— E a sua própria felicidade? Isso não é também muito importante?

— Mas eu sou feliz — disse Rin rapidamente. Sango olhou cética.

— É?

— É claro que sou! Por que não haveria de ser? Gosto do meu trabalho e acho que sou eficiente nele. Tenho uns poucos amigos. Espero me casar um dia. Que mais poderei desejar?

Sango decidiu falar com franqueza. Havia dois anos que ela e o marido moravam em Montrose. Durante os primeiros seis meses, a sra. Hirugashi ainda era viva. Assim Sango pôde ver o tanto que a sra. Abbe Hirugashi tratava mal a sua enteada. Ela não era deliberadamente má, mas fazia uso de Rin sen dar nada como retribuição.

Todo o seu interesse fora dedicado a Kagome. Rin sempre fora tratada como uma empregada.

Agora Kagome andava importunando o bom temperamento da irmã, muito mais impiedosamente do que havia feito a sra. Hirugashi. E já que Kagome não mostrava nenhuma possibilidade de mudança, parecia a Sango que a única solução seria que Rin mudasse.

— Você pode não se achar infeliz, mas também não está longe disso — disse ela francamente. — Olhe, por que não viaja para o exterior? Sei que sempre quis viajar.

Porque não aproveita o próximo verão e tira algumas semanas de férias? Poderia viajar por muitos lugares sem gastar muito.

— Oh! Sango, como posso viajar? Não posso deixar Kagome aqui sozinha. Você sabe como ela é péssima na cozinha, além de não fazer qualquer tipo de limpeza.

— Bem, sei que o apartamento estaria uma bagunça quando você voltasse, mas que importa? E no que se refere as refeições, ela poderia tomar o café da manhã e as refeições do fim de semana conosco. E faríamos o possível para deixá-la se entregar a essas festas loucas ou fazer qualquer coisa errada — disse Sango persuasivamente.

Mas ela já sabia qual seria a resposta de Rin.

— É muita amabilidade de sua parte, Sango. Mas eu não poderia, de jeito nenhum, me dar ao luxo de girar pela Europa, deixando você com uma criança recém-nascida e Kagome para cuidar. Você teria uma crise nervosa.

— Então, por que não vão as duas? Kagome não fez nenhum plano, fez? Você realmente precisa ter umas férias verdadeiras este ano, minha querida. Isso lhe faria muito bem.

— Kagome só concordaria em viajar comigo, se fôssemos para algum lugar elegante e caro e se tivesse muitas roupas novas para usar disse ela desanimadamente. – Ela nunca aceitaria ficar numa pensão barata.

— Bem, já é tempo de voce começar a pensar em se ajustar aos outros — comentou Sango, já sabendo que uma viagem ao exterior, com Kagome, não seria divertimento para Rin.

O dia seguinte era sábado e Kagome ficou na cama até as onze horas. Quando se levantou, Rin já havia feito as compras do fim de semana, passado as roupas, polido o assoalho e terminado o almoço. Estava tirando uns minutos de descanso, quando Kagome entrou na cozinha.

— Você se divertiu na festa? — perguntou Rin, levantando-se para colocar a chaleira no fogo.

— Não estava má — disse Kagome, erguendo os ombros. — Era uma supercasa e havia muitas roupas lindas. Mas as pessoas eram todas mais ou menos idosas e sem entusiasmo.

— O senhor Taisho não é exatamente um jovem.

Kagome foi à geladeira buscar o suco de limão que tomava todas as manhãs para manter a forma física. Embora fosse descuidada em outros aspectos, nunca se esquecia dos seus regimes de beleza.

— Não me importo se os homens são mais velhos do que eu — disse ela imediatamente, estremecendo com o azedume do suco. O que me irrita são as mulheres idosas. Havia uma mulher, trajando um rico vestido preto. Mas tinha o rosto parecido com um bolo e grandes braços flácidos, uma coisa horrível. Não é de se espantar que os maridos percam o interesse por elas!

— Uma boa aparência não é tudo — disse Rin. — A maioria das pessoas engordam, quando envelhece, inclusive os homens.

— Acho horríveis as pessoas gordas — disse Kagome, com desdém. Acho que deveriam fazer regime e exercícios. Não vou nunca perder minha boa aparência.

Havia momentos em que sua intolerância pelas imperfeições físicas das pessoas exasperava tanto Rin, que ela desejava dar-lhe uns safanões. Mas limitava-se sempre a dizer: "Você tem-sorte em poder comer tudo que gosta, e não engordar".

Kagome sentou-se na beira da mesa da cozinha e acendeu um cigarro.

— Você não vai querer fazer um discurso para mim, a respeito de Sesshy? — perguntou ela com uma olhadela desafiante.

A chaleira começou a assobiar. Rin desligou o gás, e preparou duas xícaras de café.

— Adiantaria?

— Não, não adiantaria. E na próxima vez que você se comportar como fez ontem, deixo esta droga de casa e vou arranjar um lugar decente para morar. Estou cheia de ser tratada como criança!

— Você já disse antes.

— Mas agora falo seriamente. Que direito você tem de me ditar ordens? É apenas três anos mais velha do que eu, e vive pegando no meu pé, como uma velha tia solteirona.

— Oh! Kagome, isso não é verdade! Nunca lhe ditei ordens. E se às vezes tento corriji-la é porque não desejo vê-la infeliz.

— Não se preocupe. Sou capaz de cuidar de mim.

— Isso é o que Yura pensava. Veja o que lhe aconteceu — disse Rin, lembrando-a de uma garota que morou na mesma rua, próximo de sua casa.

— Yura foi uma tola — retrucou Kagome. — Ela se apaixonou. Eu nunca cairei nesse erro.

Rin encarou-a, espantada pelo seu tom de convicção.

— Além do mais, acho que Sesshomaru é exatamente o homem que estou procurando — continuou Kagome, pensativa. Deu uma olhada no relógio da cozinha e pôs-se de pé. – Por falar nisso, não almoçarei em casa. Sesshomaru vem me buscar ao meio-dia e iremos ao Hind s Head, em Bray.

Ela saiu da cozinha e foi se aprontar.

Depois de almoçar sozinha, Rin acendeu a lareira no estúdio. Era ali que sempre passava as tardes de sábado no inverno. Às vezes lia, ou costurava. Ajeitava-se sobre o grande sofá de couro e lembrava outras tardes de sábado de há muito tempo, quando seu pai se sentava ao seu lado, contando-lhe a respeito de todos os lugares que conhecera. Mioga Hirugashi fora jornalista. Tornou-se famoso como correspondente de guerra e depois percorreu o mundo em viagens especiais. Encantou-se com as ilhas gregas. Era seu plano, quando Rin terminasse a escola, deixar de ser jornalista e voltar para as ilhas. Estava cansado da vida agitada da imprensa e desejava escrever livros. Mas quando Rin tinha dezessete anos, Mioga morreu num acidente. Foi uma ironia da sorte que, tendo escapado de todos os perigos de guerra sem um arranhão, ele fosse encontrar a morte num desastre de carro, entre o aeroporto de Londres e sua casa.

Entretanto, naquela tarde não era em seu pai que Rin pensava. O problema de Kagome parecia bem mais urgente.

Será que ela tinha falado a sério? Seria verdade que desejava se casar não com um homem, mas com um modo de vida? De uma coisa Rin estava certa: embora tivesse visto Sesshomaru Taisho apenas uma vez, era capaz de apostar um ano de salário que ele absolutamente não pensava em casamento. Ele estava apenas se divertindo.

As quatro horas ela pôs mais carvão no fogo e fez chá e torradas. Já escurecia, por isso puxou a cortina de veludo e sentou-se de novo, observando a claridade da labareda bruxuleando sobre os volumes encadernados em couro, ao longo de toda a parede. Como não havia dormindo bem na noite anterior, decidiu tirar uma soneca.

Devia ter dormido por um longo tempo pois, quando acordou, o fogo estava morrendo de novo. Espreguiçou e sentou-se, esfregando os olhos.

— Boa noite — disse uma voz no escuro. — Rin tomou um susto.

— Desculpe-me, não tive intenção de assustá-la — disse Sesshomaru, acendendo a lâmpada sobre a mesa, ao lado da cadeira em que estava sentado e atirando a ponta do cigarro no fogo.

Por um instante Rin mal pode acreditar em seus olhos.

— Que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou.

— Kagome veio para casa para trocar de roupa. Pediu-me que a esperasse aqui. A senhorita estava dormindo tão pacificamente que me pareceu uma pena incomodá-la — explicou ele, sorrindo. Em seguida, como se fosse um velho amigo da família, levantou-se para reavivar o fogo.

Rin puxou a saia e alisou os cabelos em desalinho. Olhando o relógio, viu que já eram sete horas. Dormira por mais de duas horas. Por quanto tempo aquele homem a estivera observando, enquanto dormia?

Como se adivinhasse o que ela estava pensando, ele disse:

— Não se preocupe, você não estava de boca aberta, nem roncando. Moveu-se apenas uma ou duas vezes. Estava sonhando?

— Não. . . não me lembro — disse ela bruscamente. — A que horas o senhor e Kagome chegaram?

— Há vinte minutos, mais ou menos. Esta sala é muito agradável. Posso dar uma olhada nos seus livros?

— À vontade.

Dirigindo-se para as estantes de livros, Taisho notou uma aquarela em cima da lareira.

— De onde veio isso?

— Pertencia a meu pai. É um quadro do porto, em Hydra, uma das ilhas da Grécia.

— Sim, reconheço o lugar.

— O senhor já esteve em Hydra? — Um interesse espontâneo iluminou-lhe o rosto.

— Muitas vezes. A senhorita já esteve lá?

— Eu deveria ter ido, se meu pai não tivesse morrido num acidente. Ele gostava tanto das ilhas gregas que estava planejando viver lá.

— Ele gostava também dos gregos? — perguntou ele com perspicácia.

— Sim, muito. Por quê? O senhor não gosta? Seus olhos dourados brilharam com divertimento.

— Eu sou meio grego, senhorita Hirugashi. — Sorriu e tocou o nariz. — Herdei isso do meu avô, Taisho. Não vai me dizer que este meu belo nariz escapou à sua observação.

— Eu achei mesmo que o senhor não era inteiramente inglês.

— Sou quase inteiramente grego — respondeu ele, um tanto secamente. Fui criado como um cidadão inglês mas, no fundo, nos meus instintos, continuo sendo grego. Isso alivia ou aumenta os seus escrúpulos?

— Não sei o que o senhor quer dizer.

— A senhorita não me aprecia, não é verdade?

— Conheço-o tão pouco, senhor Taisho.

— A senhorita não me aprecia. — repetiu ele. Desta vez não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

Rin começou a ferver de raiva. Geralmente era preciso muita provocação para incomodá-la. Mas a simples presença daquele homem já a aborrecia.

— Há alguma razão por que eu não deva gostar do senhor?

Ele havia tirado um livro da prateleira e ia abri-lo. Sem encará-la, disse displicentemente.

— Não. . . mas eu gostaria de saber por que a senhorita parece ter tomado imediata e poderosa aversão por mim.

Ela enrubesceu.

— O senhor não é nenhum ignorante, sr. Taisho. Deve saber por quê.

— A senhorita não pode trazer sua irmã num cabresto, para sempre. Se ela não aprendeu a usar a cabeça até agora, é improvável que venha a fazê-lo daqui por diante.

Rin ergueu o queixo e fitou-o com olhos fuzilantes.

— Se o senhor tivesse uma irmã de vinte anos, aprovaria... aprovaria o seu relacionamento com um homem da sua idade?

— Dependeria do homem — respondeu ele. — Mas eu não seria tão imprudente a ponto de demonstrar a minha desaprovação, senhorita Hirugashi. Isso agravaria o problema.

— O senhor toYura alguma providência, não?

— Não antes de ter alguma razão para acreditar que o homem fosse um refinado canalha. É essa a sua visão de meu caráter? Eu posso não ser nenhum Adónis. Mas será que tenho cara de lobo?

— O senhor não pode esperar que eu o considere um homem digno de confiança.

— Por que não?

— O senhor mesmo me disse que conheceu Kagome há apenas uma semana. Ontem à noite... — Ela se interrompeu, ruborizada.

— Ontem à noite eu a beijei. A senhorita Hirugashi desaprova o beijo?

— Sim, quando não significa nada.

— Que poderia significar o beijo? — perguntou Sesshomaru com ironia.

— Duvido que o senhor compreendesse, caso eu lhe dissesse, senhor Taisho. Acho que não falamos a mesma linguagem.

— Provavelmente não. Mas acho que Kagome e eu nos entendemos perfeitamente — disse ele indiferentemente.

— Kagome finge ter conhecimento do mundo, mas não tem. Por que não a deixa em paz? — disse ela, exasperada.

— Isso não soaria como um gesto grosseiro, quando já a convidei para jantar comigo? — Tirou o maço de cigarros e fez menção de oferecer-lhe. Mas antes que ela sacudisse a mão, recusando, ele recuou, dizendo: — Oh! esqueci-me. A senhorita não tem vícios.

Rin sentiu então que se ficasse com ele mais tempo a cólera poderia tomar conta dela. Já havia conduzido mal a conversa. Em vez de desestimulá-lo, ela o havia encorajado a prosseguir com Kagome com muito mais ímpeto.

Pegando a chaleira, colocou-a na bandeja. Sesshomaru Taisho adiantouse para abrir-lhe a porta. Segurando a maçaneta de modo que ela não pudesse escapar a não ser quando ele permitisse, ele disse:

— Sabe, senhorita Hirugashi, uma das coisas curiosas na natureza humana é que a maioria das pessoas que gostam de censurar são exatamente as que têm alguma fraqueza oculta. A senhorita parece muito ansiosa por proteger sua irmã contra os perigos que assediam as garotas lindas. Será que não tem inveja das oportunidades que sua irmã tem? Claro, vai negá-lo. Mas continuo imaginando que, no fundo, gostaria de ser beijada por alguém pouco digno de confiança.

Se não estivesse segurando a bandeja, Rin não teria contido o ímpeto de dar-lhe umas bofetadas no rosto. Ficou tremendo de raiva, enquanto ele, com um sorriso sarcástico, abriu-lhe a porta.

Dez minutos depois Kagome entrou na cozinha:

— Não sei a que horas estarei de volta. Por isso não fique esperando por mim, fora da cama. Talvez seja bom subir para assistir tevê com os Sanders.

— É possível — disse Rin secamente.

— Estou bem? — perguntou Kagome.

Rin fitou-a e não pôde deixar de reconhecer que a irmã estava tão encantadora que causava prazer olhar para ela.

— Eu gostaria de ter um agasalho de pele, em vez desta coisa — disse Kagome, vestindo o casaco. — Vamos até o apartamento de Sesshomaru, depois vamos jantar no Hilton.

— Você vai ao seu apartamento? Oh, Kagome! — começou Rin.

— Não comece — cortou Kagome. — Ele tem que trocar de roupa, não tem?

— Mas você não precisa entrar no apartamento dele, precisa? Você não pode esperá-lo no carro?

— Não seja tão antiquada! É claro que vou entrar com ele. Quero saber como é o apartamento. Mas você não precisa se preocupar. Não vou permitir que ele me leve para lá de novo, depois do jantar. Não sou nenhuma tola. Ele encomendou uma mesa no Hilton. Além do mais, ele tem uma empregada. Portanto, posso gritar por socorro, se tentar algo contra mim.

Rin não se convenceu.

— A empregada pode não morar lá. É possível que não esteja lá. à noite.

— Tenha a santa paciência Rin! Como você é antiquada! Mamãe nunca foi exigente assim. Ela tinha a mente muito mais arejada e moderna. De qualquer maneira, não tenho tempo para discussões. Sesshomaru está esperando. Até amanhã.

Tchau! — Saiu correndo, deixando a leve fragância de perfume atrás de si.

Lá pelas oito horas Miroku Sanders desceu e bateu na porta do estúdio. Depois da aquiescência de Rin, postou-se sob a entrada.

— Você vai subir para assistir algum programa, Rin?

— Não estou a fim esta noite, obrigada.

— Não quer subir mesmo? Vai haver um bom show mais tarde. Além disso, compramos salame e cebolinhas em conserva — disse ele sorrindo.

Rin sorriu de volta. Mas, sem entender por que, começou de repente a chorar.

— Não, nem os salgadinhos me tentam esta noite.

— Então nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite, Rin.

— Boa noite.

Depois que Miroku saiu, ela se deitou de novo no sofá e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Uma vez, quando Sango estava com um pequeno problema, vira Miroku colocar o braço em volta do seu corpo, confortando-a. Vira-o acariciar-lhe os cabelos, dizendo: "Acalme-se, amor. Isso não é o fim do mundo."

Sozinha, lembrando aquele gesto de ternura, Rin desejou ter alguém que a reconfortasse daquela maneira nos seus momentos de solidão. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão solitária em sua vida.

Na manhã seguinte, antes de começar o almoço, Rin foi até o quarto de Kagome perguntar se ela estaria em casa para o almoço.

— Sim, não irei a parte alguma hoje — disse ela, sentando-se na cama. — Sei que você vai ficar contente em saber que não verei Sesshomaru durante algum tempo. Ele vai a Nova Iorque por quinze dias. É um peso a menos em sua cabeça, não é?

Realmente era. Mas Rin limitou-se a dizer:

— E você, vai ficar na cama?

— Não tenho nada a fazer. Por isso, acho que vou ficar um pouco mais aqui. Você poderia trazer-me uma xícara de café, se não estiver muito ocupada?

Durante a semana seguinte, Kagome ficou em casa todas as noites. Rin não sabia o que pensar. Sentia-se satisfeita com a companhia da irmã, mas ao mesmo tempo era invadida por um inquietante sentimento de que aquela era uma calYura antes da tempestade. Kagome não fez mais nenhuma referência a Sesshy, como ela o chamava, mas isso em si era suspeito. Ela se sentava, com um sorriso nos lábios, como alguém que estivesse tramando alguma coisa, pensava Rin desesperada. Na segunda-feira Kagome voltou para casa bastante mal-humorada.

— Por que não podemos ter uma tevê como todo mundo? perguntou depois do jantar.

— Eu, particularmente, não desejo uma. Prefiro ler. Mas você pode comprar um televisor, se estiver em condições de pagá-lo disse Rin, meigamente.

— Por que tenho que ser eu a pagár-lo? Aposto que você também assistiria a programas, se tivéssemos uma — disse Kagome, petulante.

— Não sei por que você sempre age como se mal pudesse se manter. Dou-lhe boa parte do meu ordenado por semana. Há ainda o aluguel dos Sanders e o seu próprio salário.

Não podemos ter dificuldades financeiras. Não temos de pagar nenhum aluguel.

— Você se esquece dos impostos — disse Rin. — E este ano temos de mandar pintar a frente da casa. Só Deus sabe quanto isso vai custar. Há toda uma série de despesas em que você nunca pensa.

— Não sei por que continuamos a viver aqui. Por que não vendemos esta casa e vamos morar num apartamento moderno? Detesto este lugar horrível.

— Eu também gostaria de morar num lugar moderno, mas acho que estaremos melhor financeiramente ficando aqui, até que uma de nós se case.

— Estou surpresa que o digníssimo Kohaku não tenha ainda se manifestado. Possivelmente é isso que ele tem na cabeça — disse Kagome com maldade.

— Não diga bobagem. Não é nada disso. Kohaku e eu somos apenas amigos.

— Bem, nesse caso, você não acha melhor começar a sair mais de casa? Você nunca se casará, se não se encontrar com os homens. Ou você espera que a qualquer momento algum bonitão entre em sua vida e, apenas num trocar de olhos, vocês acabem se ajustando e sendo felizes para o resto da vida?

Rin enrubesceu.

— Posso ter quase vinte e quatro anos, mas não sinto necessidade de me apavorar ainda.

Entretanto, naquela noite, quando se sentou na cama para ler um livro, as palavras da irmã lhe voltaram à lembrança. Embora vinte e quatro anos não fosse uma idade avançada, não era mais tempo de viver acalentando a espécie de sonhos que tinha. No que disse, Kagome chegou bem perto da verdade. Desde que começou a pensar em casamento, Rin sempre acreditou que algum dia, em alguma parte, encontraria um homem que a aYura para sempre. Era somente uma questão de esperar que o destino arranjasse as coisas.

Mas ultimamente, durante esses meses sombrios de inverno, pequenas dúvidas começavam a desgastar-lhe a antiga convicção. Agora, não tinha mais certeza. Como Kagome havia dito, ela nunca encontrara nenhum homem e, a não ser por seus passeios semanais com Kohaku. a última vez que tivera um encontro tinha sido no tempo de colégio.

Naturalmente você vai negá-lo, mas não posso deixar de imaginar que, no fundo, você gostaria de ser beijada por alguém indigno da sua confiança. À medida que as palavras de Sesshomaru Taisho lhe ecoavam na sua mente, Rin afundou o rosto no travesseiro. "Isso não é verdade", pensou furiosa. "Não tenho inveja de Kagome. . .

Não tenho! Se não tenho o meu tipo ideal, prefiro não ter nenhum. Nunca vou aceitar esses beijos vazios".

Terça.. . quarta. . . quinta, a semana ia passando e a apreensão de Rin aumentava. Sesshomaru Taisho regressaria logo de sua viagem dos Estados Unidos ou, durante sua viagem, o seu interesse por Kagome teria se dissipado? — pensou ela, cheia de esperança.

Na sexta-feira ela acordou com uma leve dor na garganta e nos braços. Tomou alguns comprimidos, desejando que fosse sábado, para não ter que ir à escola. Voltou para casa tremendo e espirrando. Acendeu a lareira no estúdio e ligou o fogão para esquentar a comida que havia preparado no dia anterior. Em seguida tomou mais alguns comprimidos e foi para a cama. Às seis e meia, Kagome retornou. Rouca, Rin advertiu-a.

— Não, não entre aqui. Acho que apanhei um resfriado. — Não diga nada a Sango. Ela vai insistir em vir aqui e poderá se contagiar e passar para Miroku e Shipoo. Ficarei boa logo. Preciso apenas ficar uns dias na cama.

Na manhã seguinte sua cabeça latejava tanto que não conseguia movimentá-la. Kagome tomou-lhe a temperatura e em seguida telefonou para o Maybury, dizendo que não podia trabalhar naquele dia.

— Oh! você não precisava ter feito isso — disse Rin francamente, quando ficou sabendo.

Kagome telefonou também para o médico. Ao meio dia ele apareceu e confirmou a suspeita de Rin. Passou uma receita para Kagome levar à farmácia.

— Voltarei na segunda-feira — disse ele. — Até lá provavelmente você já estará melhor. No momento há muitos males como esse por aí, e a pior fase geralmente passa em quarenta e oito horas.

Rin tinha pensado que Kagome ia ficar apavorada, com receio de ser contaminada pela infecção mas, surpreendentemente, ela dedicou todo o seu fim de semana a cuidar da irmã. Durante parte do tempo Rin se sentiu muito fraca para tomar conhecimento do que se passava ao seu redor. Mas, à medida que a febre e a terrível dor de cabeça foram se acalmando, começou a ser tocada pela dedicação e solidariedade de Kagome.

— Você foi supervaliosa neste fim de semana — disse ela agradecida quando, no domingo à noite, Kagome lavava-lhe o rosto e as mãos e penteava-lhe os cabelos.

Kagome sorriu e Rin teve a impressão de que um novo tipo de relacionamento surgia entre elas, um novo sentimento de irmandade que nenhuma delas vinha sentindo há muito tempo.

A gripe tinha afastado de Rin todos os pensamentos sobre Sesshomaru Taisho. Mas Kagome não o havia esquecido. Ela estava no quarto da irmã quando, já tarde naquela noite, o telefone tocou.

A maneira ofegante e excitada como ela correu para atender deixou bem claro que a ausência dele não passara de um simples hiato no relacionamento deles. Na sua pressa,

Kagome deixou a porta do quarto aberta. Por isso Rin ouviu sua conversa.

— Oh! Sesshomaru, você está de volta? Fez boa viagem? — Rin ouviua dizer. Mas de repente ela lhe pediu que esperasse um momento e voltou para fechar a porta do quarto.

E Rin não ouviu mais nada.

A conversa durou mais ou menos quinze minutos e, ao voltar, Kagome não fez nenhuma referência a respeito. Mas havia um brilho nos seus olhos que causou abatimento no espírito de Rin. Estava claro que Sesshomaru não havia perdido o interesse, terminava assim a breve permanência de Kagome ao lado da lareira, às noites.

Como de costume, na segunda-feira pela manhã, Kagome foi trabalhar. Rin permaneceu na cama até às dez horas. Então, visto que sua temperatura voltou ao normal, ela se levantou e foi para o estúdio, que Kagome havia deixado arrumado.

Pouco depois Sango desceu, trazendo leite quente e bolinhos caseiros.

— Oh! você está fora da cama. Não será uma imprudência? Kagome disse que você estava melhor, mas será que você não deveria ficar na cama um pouco mais? — disse ela ansiosamente, ao encontrar Rin na sala de leitura.

— Estou quase boa. Espero voltar ao trabalho na escola amanhã ou quarta-feira.

— Duvido que o médico vá deixá-la trabalhar esta semana. Você parece terrivelmente abatida.

Sango não podia deixar Shipoo lá em cima, sozinho, por mais do que alguns minutos, mas prometeu descer mais tarde. Depois que ela saiu, Rin abriu a bolsa e fitou-se no pequeno espelho da caixinha de pó. Parecia tão pálida e desgastada como se estivesse de cama há várias semanas. Uma onda de depressão tomou conta dela. As lágrimas desceram-lhe e foram molhar a sua camisola de lã desbotada.

Foi nesse instante que alguém bateu à porta. Pensando que fosse Sango, de novo, Rin enxugou as lágrimas, e disse.

— Entre!

Quando Sesshomaru Taisho entrou, ela quis morrer.

— Alo — disse ele sorrindo. — Não toquei a campainha porque quis evitar que você se sacrificasse indo abrir a porta. Posso entrar? Como está se sentindo hoje?

E antes que ela pudesse se compor, ele fechou a porta, colocou alguns pacotes sobre a cadeira mais próxima e começou a tirar o seu sobretudo.

— O que o senhor veio fazer aqui? Kagome está trabalhando gaguejou Rin, ruborizando.

— Sei disso. Vim para vê-la. Soube que você está acamada, com gripe. Na verdade, esperava encontrá-la de cama. — Abriu os pacotes respingados de chuva.

- Frutas... livros e alguns discos. Você tem toca-discos, não tem?

— Kagome tem um — disse ela, confusa.

Ele colocou uma caixa de pêssegos sobre a mesa, ao lado do sofá, em seguida os livros e os discos.

— Eu também apanhei uma gripe antes do Natal. Isso deixa a gente abatido. Há um médico tomando conta de você?

— Sim. . . sim, ele virá aqui hoje — disse ela, ainda confusa. Olhou para as coisas que ele havia trazido.

— Eu... eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Ele sorriu, divertido.

— Posso adivinhar o que você está pensando. Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes.

Ela sabia que era uma expressão latina, mas não entendeu o significado.

— É Eneida, de Virgílio, e quer dizer: "Temo os gregos, mesmo quando oferecem presentes." Tenho razão? Não é isso o que você está pensando?

— Não era, mas agora é — disse ela. Ele riu e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Mão tenho nenhum motivo desonesto, senhorita Hirugashi. Vim porque na última vez que estivemos juntos fui um tanto indelicado com você. Peço-lhe desculpas. Vamos esquecê-lo?

Não era muito fácil manter-se digna numa camisola velha, mas ela disse, o mais calmamente possível:

- Eu já havia esquecido, sr. Taisho.

Então Rin percebeu que, ao trazer-lhe presentes, ele a havia colocado numa posição difícil. Seria rude continuar hostil com ele. Por outro lado, se se mostrasse desarmada pelos presentes, seria igualmente irritante. O lobo a mantinha num beco sem saída. Houve uma pausa. Ela fingiu que não percebia que ele a estava observando dos cabelos aos pés, mostrados através dos seus chinelos.

Era imperdoável que ele a tivesse encontrado naquele estado, pensou furiosamente. É possível que Sesshomaru soubesse que ela estava com aquela aparência e aquele sentimento de confusão, ou talvez as mulheres do seu meio se dessem ao luxo de parecerem elegantes mesmo quando estavam acamadas.

Quando a pausa estava se tornando muito longa, ela olhou para os livros que ele havia trazido. Os de cima pertenciam a uma coleção de gravuras coloridas, que ela havia visto numa livraria algumas semanas atrás. Ao abri-lo ela leu, na primeira página: "Ao querido Sesshomaru, com amor de Francesca".

— O senhor vai com frequência à Grécia, senhor Taisho? perguntou, procurando descobrir quem era Francesca.

— Estou pensando em passar a Páscoa lá. — Ele se inclinou na direção dela e virou as páginas, até encontrar a que procurava. Uma gravura pequena, com caíques pesqueiros ancorados no cais, e um céu azul ensolarado. — Umas férias aqui lhe fariam muito bem

— disse ele, com o rosto quase colado ao seu. — No verão faz muito calor. Mas em abril o clima é perfeito.

— Sim, talvez fosse bom — disse ela, tensamente. Não estava gostando de estar tão próxima dele. Para seu alívio, ele se afastou.

— Tenho que ir-me, agora. Tenho um compromisso para o almoço. Não, não se levante. Já aborreci bastante. Até à vista.

E, antes que ela tivesse tempo de balbuciar uma frase de agradecimento, ele apanhou o sobretudo e partiu. Pouco depois Sango chegou novamente.

— Foi o médico que esteve aqui? Puxa! Que lindos pêssegos! Quem trouxe? Não foi Kohaku Fisher?

Rin explicou.

— Bem — disse Sango, com os olhos arregalados. — O que ele pretende? Você tem alguma ideia? Não vai me dizer que ele está a fim de você agora.

— Oh! Sango. Como você pode imaginar isso? Você não estaria se divertindo se aquele homem desprezível a houvesse encontrado neste estado.

— Não, acho que não, embora o seu estado não seja tão mau assim. Eu tinha a impressão de que ele era realmente um tipo desprezível. Mas, quaisquer que sejam as suas qualidades morais, ele não deixa de ser atraente, não é verdade?

— Atraente? Que quer dizer com isso?

— Bem, se ele não fosse um tipo atraente, você não estaria preocupada com o estado em que ele a encontrou.

Esta observação deixou Rin tão aborrecida que, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, ela encarou a amiga com raiva.

— Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra. Eu poderia perfeitamente não dar importância ao julgamento dele sobre a minha aparência. Só que detesto me apresentar mal arrumada diante de estranhos.

Sango notou que Rin estava perturbada pela visita inesperada daquele homem, por isso mudou de assunto.

— Não, é claro que não — disse ela, aliviada. — Bem, vamos pensar no almoço.

Às quatro horas o médico apareceu. Auscultou o peito e as costas de Rin e, fez-lhe perguntas a respeito do seu estado de saúde antes da gripe. Finalmente perguntou-lhe o seu peso. Quando ela o informou, ele disse:

— Hum! Seria bom que tentasse aumentar alguns quilos. Já fez algum plano para um descanso?

Ela negou com a cabeça,

— Quando posso voltar às minhas atividades na escola, doutor?

— Esta semana não — disse ele firmemente. — Se eu fosse você, assim que terminasse o semestre, trataria de sair um pouco. Até lá o tempo já deve estar melhor. Alguns dias na praia lhe farão muito bem. Vocês, professores, são uns felizardos. Podem se desgastar durante os períodos de aulas, mas têm longas férias.

Depois da visita do médico, Rin voltou para a cama. Embora não tivesse feito nada durante todo o dia, sentia-se exausta. Dormiu e só acordou às oito horas da noite.

— Pensei que você estaria fora esta noite — disse, quando notou a presença da irmã.

— Não, não vou sair de casa à noite enquanto você não estiver completamente boa. Quem trouxe esses pêssegos? — indagou Kagome.

Rin os havia deixado no estúdio, sem tocar. Os livros e os discos estavam num armário.

— O sr. Taisho esteve aqui pela manhã. Foi ele quem os trouxe.

— Sesshomaru? — Kagome pareceu surpresa. Depois de um momento ela disse: — Foi uma gentileza da parte dele. Ele demorou aqui?

— Uns dez minutos. Quando você vai vê-lo de novo?

— Não sei ainda. Ele me pediu para telefonar assim que você estiver completamente recuperada.

Rin sentou-se na cama.

— Kagome, aquilo que você me disse, a respeito de casar por dinheiro, não é verdade, é?

— Oh! Rin, não vamos recomeçar toda aquela discussão de novo, tá? Eu estou cansada e você não está bem. Este não é o momento oportuno para esse tipo de coisa.

— Não desejo discutir. Apenas queria saber se você falava sério.

— Falava — respondeu ela, finalmente. — E falo sério a respeito do que disse com relação a Sesshomaru. É pena que ele seja tão exotico, com aqueles cabelos e aquelas marcas no rosto e tenha aquela aparência de estrangeiro.

Mas não é repulsivo e a gente não pode ter tudo. Portanto, se conseguir casar com ele, não deixarei escapar a oportunidade. Não vai ser fácil. Ele não é o tipo casador.

Mas, se eu conseguir segurá-lo pelo ponto fraco, as coisas sairão como eu quero.

Rin não disse nada, mas deitou-se novamente, com os olhos fechados.

— Sinto muito queridinha, mas afinal de contas trata-se da minha vida, e tenho o direito de vivê-la à minha moda, não à sua. Não acredito nessa coisa que chamam amor!

Terminou fevereiro e março começou, fascinante. Mas logo as chuvas e os ventos frios retornaram e o céu voltou a ficar cinzento. Pela primeira vez na sua carreira de professora, Rin ansiava pelo fim do período de aulas. Não podia vencer facilmente o cansaço depois da doença. Ia mais cedo para a cama e mesmo assim acordava cansada no dia seguinte. Passou a tomar mais leite e comer mais ovos e queijo, mas não adiantava. Ela parecia não ter esperança de nada. Mesmo quando chegasse o verão, talvez tudo estivesse ainda úmido e cinzento, pensava com pessimismo.

Kagome estava se encontrando com Sesshomaru Taisho uma ou duas vezes por semana. Rin não sabia se era a irmã ou o grego quem estava controlando o relacionamento. Mas tudo que ela podia fazer era deixar de se preocupar com aquela situação.

Finalmente, numa manhã, Kagome soltou uma espécie de bomba que a despertou de sua letargia. Ela poderia ter imaginado que havia alguma coisa no ar, quando chegou na cozinha e já encontrou a irmã ali.

— Você por aqui tão cedo! — disse Rin surpresa, pois, após um encontro com Sesshomaru, Kagome geralmente se levantava tarde no dia seguinte.

— Sim. Não consegui dormir. Estava muito excitada.

— Excitada? — Rin sentiu um impulso de alarma. — Certamente ele não lhe pediu. . .

— Em casamento? Não, ainda não — cortou a irmã. — Mas ele fez outra sugestão. — Diante da expressão no rosto de Rin, ela explodiu numa gargalhada. — Não foi uma sugestão imprópria, minha querida. Acho que nessas alturas ele sabe que isso não adiantaria.

— Que foi, então? — indagou Rin admirada.

— Quer que eu vá à Grécia, na Páscoa.

Por alguns segundos Rin não disse nada. Depois. . .

— Kagome, não vá. Pelo amor de Deus, não vá. A irmã mais jovem riu de novo.

— Foi isso mesmo que Sesshomaru disse que você iria falar. Por isso você também está convidada, minha queridinha. Está convidada para ser nossa dama de companhia.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Abril na Grécia! Nos poucos segundos antes que o senso comum de Rin se restabelecesse, as gravuras do livro que Sesshomaru lhe havia emprestado passaram-lhe pela mente. Teve também uma visão dela mesma, deitada numa praia ensolarada, sem nada a fazer senão tomar banho de sol e de mar e saborear os deliciosos pratos gregos, sobre os quais seu pai tanto comentava.

— Isso está fora de cogitação — disse ela agudamente. — Estou surpresa. Você não deveria nem sugeri-lo!

— Por que está fora de cogitação? — perguntou Kagome, franzindo

— Oh! Eu logo imaginei que você iria erguer o topete à ideia de ir sozinha. Mas se você fosse comigo, a viagem não se tornaria mais respeitável? Dê uma boa razão para que não possamos ir.

— Posso dar-lhe meia dúzia de razões. A mais óbvia é que não temos condições financeiras para isso.

— Gastaríamos apenas nossas passagens e algum dinheiro. O voo de excursão para Atenas custa cento e vinte e cinco libras ida e volta, o que significa duzentas e cinquenta libras para nós duas. Ao todo, não gastaríamos mais do que trezentas libras.

— Mas acontece que, infelizmente, não podemos dispor de trezentas libras agora — retrucou Rin esmagadoramente. — E se tivéssemos, eu pensaria duas vezes antes de esbanjar tudo numa viagem de férias.

— Temos mais de quatrocentas. Dei uma olhada no nosso depósito bancário. Sei que temos bem mais de trezentas libras.

Chegou até a ponta da língua de Rin dizer que ela não tinha o direito de espiar a conta bancária, mas como o depósito em banco era oficialmente feito numa conta conjunta, ela não podia acusar a irmã de espionagem.

— Esse dinheiro está destinado a coisas mais importantes. Para termos a casa pintada vamos gastar no mínimo duzentas libras. Temos que mandar pintá-la porque ela já está ficando com aparência de coisa abandonada.

— Não me importa que isso tudo caia. Não estarei morando aqui por muito tempo. Mas se as despesas a preocupam, por que não vendemos a velha escrivaninha da sala de estar? É uma peça genuinamente antiga e deve valer mais do que temos que pagar pelas passagens.

— Não são as despesas que me preocupam — disse Rin rapidamente. — Estou preocupada com o lado moral.

— Pelo amor de Deus, que lado moral? Não consigo ver nada imoral em ser convidada para fazer parte de um grupo, numa casa.

— Como você sabe que vai ser um grupo? Pode ser apenas você e Sesshomaru.

— Levando em conta que você é pura, é surpreendente como salta rapidamente para conclusões indecorosas a respeito das pessoas. Se Sesshomaru tivesse intenção de me seduzir, não ia ter o trabalho de me levar até a Grécia. Ele teria tentado semanas atrás. Como não tentou, deve estar levando as coisas a sério. — Kagome riu. — É possível que ele não tenha começado dentro dos padrões que você chama de intenções honoráveis. Mas tem sido exemplar. Talvez não de acordo com os seus padrões, que são um tanto intransigentes. Mas, pelos meus, ele tem se comportado como um santo.

— Gostaria que você não falasse desse jeito, Kagome. Isso soa tão. . . tão vulgar.

Kagome deu de ombros, mas seu rosto enrubesceu ao responder.

— Bem, com sua companhia ou não, eu vou à Grécia, e não há nada que você possa fazer para impedir vou levantar dinheiro de qualquer maneira. É possível até que eu pague a passagem em prestações. — Saiu do seu quarto e quase em seguida partiu para o trabalho, sem se despedir.

Quando Rin voltou da escola naquela tarde, contou a Sango o que havia acontecido.

— Você acha que há algum jeito de impedi-la? — perguntou, ansiosa.

— Não acho que você deveria tentar impedi-la. Acho que ambas deveriam ir — disse Sango.

— O quê? Oh! Sango, você não pode estar falando sério. Ir à Grécia como convidada daquele homem detestável? Isso nunca me passaria pela cabeça.

— Há uma boa chance daquele homem detestável ser seu cunhado, minha querida. Suponhamos que ele esteja começando a levar Kagome a sério. Ela é linda e os homens costumam ficar caidinhos pelos rostos lindos. E se ele está pensando em casamento, você acha que tem direito de interferir?

— Mas ela não o ama! Além disso, é muito imatura para se casar com quem quer que seja!

— Não concordo. Conhecendo Kagome, acho que o casamento será a melhor coisa para ela. Será muito bom que se case com um homem mais velho. Duvido que ela tenha a capacidade de amar profundamente alguém. E quem não tem capacidade de amar intensamente nunca sofrerá muito, também.

— Não, eu não acho — disse Rin, meio ausente. Até aquele instante não lhe havia ocorrido que Kagome pudesse realizar sua ambição de se tornar a sra. Sesshomaru Taisho.

— Pois eu não posso imaginar Kagome como esposa de um homem pobre — disse Sango. — Ela não foi talhada para o amor numa cabana. Ela faria o marido se afogar em dívidas ou viveria azucrinando-lhe a paciência o tempo todo.

Rin tinha de admitir que Sango tinha um pouco de razão. Mas Kagome era tão jovem! Ela ainda poderia encontrar alguém cujo amor compensasse qualquer sacrifício material.

Mas, por mais que defendesse esse ponto de vista, Sango se mostrava cética.

Tudo é possível, mas acho isso muito difícil. Você precisa ser realista, Rin. Não desejo ofendê-la, mas o fato é que Kagome está sendo terrivelmente estragada. Sua madrasta nunca disse não a ela. E também a deixa escapulir de uma série de responsabilidades. No meu modo de ver, a única solução é deixar que ela se case com alguém que continue estragando-a.

— Mas Sango, ela não tem nenhuma atração física por ele disse Rin, lembrando que Kagome achava Sesshomaru muito exotico, com aparência de estrangeiro. — Como poderá passar o resto de sua vida com alguém cujo apelo é o seu dinheiro?

— Atração física nunca dura muito tempo, a não ser que haja também uma certa atração sentimental. Kagome deve achá-lo razoavelmente bem apessoado. Não acho que ela seja tão crua em termos de amor, a ponto de casar-se com um homem que ela repele. O que há nele para que você o deteste tanto, Rin? Não é só por causa de Kagome que você está preocupada, é? Tenho a impressão de que a coisa é muito mais profunda do que isso. Você o detestaria em quaisquer circunstâncias.

— Sim, detestaria — disse Rin irritada. — Você também, se o encontrasse. Ele é muito senhor de si. Olha para as mulheres como se tivesse apenas que sorrir para elas lhe caírem aos seus pés.

— Talvez muitas se comportem assim — disse Sango. — Talvez ele pensa que poderia cativar você também com seu charme.

— Ele não apenas pensa isso, mas está convencido a respeito. Ele... — Rin fez uma pausa para firmar a voz. — Teve a audácia de me acusar de ter ciúmes de Kagome.

— Ele disse isso? Meu Deus, que audácia! Não é à toa que você o detesta. E você, o que disse?

— Dei-lhe um olhar de desprezo e deixei-o de pé, onde estava. Mas queria esbofeteá-lo.

— Você disse isso a Kagome? Talvez isso o levasse a deixá-lo.

— Duvido. Ela provavelmente concordaria com ele.

— Então esqueça e não seja cabeça dura — disse Sango. — Você não vai conseguir impedir que Kagome vá à Grécia, nem que ela se case com ele, se for isso que eles quiserem.

Se ele for um aproveitador, não vai conseguir muito com você presente. Depois, algumas semanas ao sol são exatamente o que o médico recomendou. Você precisa de umas férias, Rin. Quem sabe? É possível até que você acabe gostando da viagem. Pode ser que na Grécia você encontre alguém agradável. Se eu não tivesse nunca feito algo que não queria fazer, jamais teria encontrado Miroku.

— Não creio que vá surgir algum compadre ou amigo íntimo de Sesshomaru Taisho para candidatar-se a meu marido — disse Rin, incrédula. — Devem ser todos como ele.

Naquela noite ela já estava na cama quando a irmã chegou. Na manhã seguinte Kagome partiu para o trabalho sem dizer nada sobre o projeto da viagem, embora estivesse eufórica e amiga. Rin concluiu que ela devia ter conseguido comprar a passagem a prestação.

Era sexta-feira. Depois das aulas Rin foi ao cabeleireiro, em seguida encontrou-se com Kohaku Fisher e foram ao cinema.

— Você parece preocupada hoje — disse ele, quando iam para o restaurante Soo Chow.

— Desculpe, Kohaku, eu estava no mundo da lua.

— Você esteve assim durante a última semana. Há algo errado?

— Não, nada errado. — Ao chegarem no outro lado, ela viu, na vitrina de uma agência de passagens, um póster mostrando uma paisagem e, ao fundo, a Acrópolis grega.

Afastou os olhos rapidamente.

No restaurante Soo Chow um garçom chinês conduziu-os a sua mesa habitual. Assim que fizeram o pedido ao garçom, Kohaku falou, surpreso:

— Não é sua irmã que está ali perto da porta?

— Kagome, aqui? Não, não pode ser. Ela foi ao teatro esta noite — disse Rin, sem voltar os olhos. Como Kohaku havia visto Kagome somente uma vez, há muito tempo, provavelmente não se lembrava dela claramente.

— Tenho certeza de que é ela. Há um homem também. Com jeito de francês.

— O quê? — Rin girou na sua cadeira. — Oh! não! — murmurou ao ver o casal perto da entrada. Sesshomaru Taisho estava ajudando Kagome a tirar o casaco e um garçom, solicitamente, pendurava-o. Rin afastou os olhos rapidamente.

— Eles nos viram e estão vindo para cá — disse Kohaku, afastando a sua cadeira e pondo-se de pé.

— Oi! Kohaku — Kagome cumprimentou-o calorosamente, como se fossem velhos amigos.

Enquanto ela falava com ele, Sesshomaru inclinou-se para Rin:

— Boa noite, senhorita Hirugashi. Nem preciso perguntar se se recuperou bem de sua doença. Vejo que está bem. — Seus olhos dourados passearam pelos cabelos bem penteados e pelo lindo vestido de Rin. — Você está muito elegante esta noite.

Aquele elogio fez ela fechar os punhos em baixo da mesa. Mas, quando ela estava para responder friamente, lembrou-se do que Sango a havia aconselhado na tarde anterior: "A melhor maneira de desarmá-los é fazer o que eles menos esperam". Então, sorriu e respondeu amavelmente.

— Obrigada, sr, Taisho, estou perfeitamente recuperada. Esta é uma surpresa agradável. O que os traz aqui?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Kagome tocou-lhe o braço e apresentou-lhe Kohaku. Mas Rin teve satisfação de notar que sua docilidade o chocara.

Quando os dois homens apertaram as mãos, ela notou que Kohaku se retraiu. Embora ele tivesse mãos grandes, seu toque era flácido. Essa era uma das muitas razões triviais pelas quais Rin achava que ele não podia ser seu namorado. Além disso, suas unhas nunca estavam perfeitamente limpas. Kagome sorriu para a irmã.

— Vocês se incomodam que nos juntemos?

— Claro que não — disse Rin amável. — Mas pensei que não apreciassem comida chinesa.

Por um instante Kagome pareceu desconfortável, depois disse.

— Bem, Sesshomaru aprecia, e você já disse várias vezes que este lugar é particularmente bom.

— Nós o achamos — disse Rin, relanceando os olhos a Kohaku.

— Mas não somos connaisseurs, como o sr. Taisho. — Dirigiu um olhar inocente na direção dele. — Espero que não se desaponte, sr. Taisho. É uma caminhada vir até aqui, com tantos outros restaurantes chineses no extremo oeste da cidade.

Kagome sentou-se ao lado da irmã e Sesshomaru ao lado de Kohaku.

— Sim — concordou Sesshomaru. — Mas os restaurantes menos pretensiosos, nos subúrbios, servem comidas melhores. — Em seguida, estudando cardápio: — O que vocês recomendam?

Rin deixou Kohaku aconselhá-lo sobre as especialidades do Soo Chow. Não tinha dúvida de que Sesshomaru e Kagome tinham ido ali de propósito. Por quê?

Durante toda a refeição ela esperou que Sesshomaru puxasse o assunto da viagem à Grécia. Mas mesmo quando Kohaku fez referência à Páscoa, ele não aproveitou a chance.

Foi Kagome quem convidou os homens a entrar para tomar café, depois que Sesshomaru os levou de volta a Montrose, em seu carro.

— Quer que eu faça o café, Rin? — perguntou Kagome.

— Não, eu farei — disse Rin imediatamente. — Vamos toma-lo no estúdio. Quer trazer o aquecedor elétrico da sala de estar, por favor, Kohaku? Não quero acender o fogo de carvão só por meia hora.

Sozinha, na cozinha, Rin se sentiu deprimida. Representar durante o jantar tinha sido mais fácil do que ela pensava. Para prolongar sua pequena folga, resolveu moer um pouco de grãos de café torrado que havia comprado uma semana antes. Colocava os grãos no moedor quando a porta se abriu e Sesshomaru entrou na cozinha.

— Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? Ela conseguiu disfarçar o seu desânimo.

— Acho que não é necessário, obrigada, sr, Taisho — e começou a girar a manivela do moedor.

— Parece um trabalho duro. Deixe que eu o faço. — Aproximou-se da mesa e estendeu a mão, tomando a manivela. — Foi uma noite agradável. Precisamos promover um novo encontro desse tipo, os quatro — disse ele com voz macia. A manivela girava facilmente na sua mão.

— Sim, foi uma noite agradável — concordou ela, com insinceridade. Ele teria de fazer muito mais do que aquilo, se desejasse irritá-la.

— Vejo que você não está usando um anel — disse ele mas não deve demorar muito para anunciar o seu noivado.

— Meu noivado? — repetiu ela encarando-o. — De onde tirou essa ideia?

Suas sobrancelhas claras ergueram-se um pouco.

— Talvez eu tenha observado mal, ou talvez a senhorita deseje mante-lo em segredo por enquanto. Nesse caso, peço-lhe desculpas. Não foi minha intenção embaraçá-la.

Nem tanto, pensou Rin. Em voz alta, disse:

— Kagome lhe disse alguma coisa sobre isso?

— Não, não, ela tem sido muito discreta. Mas disse que a senhorita e Kohaku são amigos chegados há algum tempo. Foi minha conclusão a de que a senhorita tinha, como dizem, um entendimento com ele.

— Compreendo — disse Rin, pensando rápido. Será que ele havia realmente tirado essa conclusão? Ou era um novo truque?

— Acho que o senhor não acredita em amizade entre homens e mulheres — prosseguiu ela calmamente. — Mas isso é tudo que existe entre Kohaku e eu. Não há nenhuma perspectiva de noivado.

— Talvez não do seu lado. Mas pode estar certa a respeito dos sentimentos de Kohaku? Se ele não a achar atraente, deve ser um cara estranho.

Rin conseguiu controlar sua voz e sua expressão. Mas não pode evitar o rubor que lhe cobriu o rosto.

— Mas achar alguém atraente não é o mesmo que desejar passar a vida com essa pessoa.

— Isso é verdade. É possível ser atraído por alguém que, em outros aspectos, se detesta.

Será que ele estava sugerindo, de novo, que sentia atração por ela? Rin se eriçou. Mas desta vez não mostrou sua indignação.

— Isso pode acontecer a pessoas muito jovens e suscetíveis disse ela, mais ou menos contente com sua indiferença. — Mas duvido que um charme superficial cause muita impressão em pessoas mais maduras.

Ele tirou a gaveta do pequeno moinho e entregou-a a Rin.

— Então, não é por causa de Kohaku que a senhorita não está

querendo ir à Grécia na Páscoa?

Ah!, pensou ela. Até que enfim, chegamos ao ponto!

— Não, não é por isso — respondeu em voz alta. — Não tem

nada a ver com Kohaku.

— Nesse caso, talvez eu possa persuadi-la a mudar de ideia. Será que Kagome disse que você e ela não seriam minhas únicas hóspedes?

— Sim, ela disse que seria um grupo.

— Bem, o que poderia ser mais conveniente? — perguntou ele com um sorriso. — Você mesma deve admitir que há segurança nos números.

— Depende dos números — disse ela, com um toque de aspereza.

— E você acha que meus amigos possam ser mais decadentes do que eu? — ele ria. — Está completamente enganada, asseguro-lhe. Meus outros convidados são todos de probidade irreprovável. Kagome pode achá-los meio chatos, mas você gostará deles. — Fez uma pausa para acender um cigarro. — Eu posso não falar a sua linguagem acrescentou ele provocando -, mas os meus três outros convidados ingleses se ajustarão perfeitamente a você.

Essa alusão à conversa que tiveram no estúdio fez o rosto de Rin esquentar novamente. Voltando-se para pegar suas melhores xícaras de porcelana, ela perguntou:

— Onde fica, exatamente, sua residência na Grécia?

— Fica numa pequena ilha chamada Marina. Chega-se lá através de navio, que sai de Piraeus. Se vocês decidirem ir, vou encontrá-las no aeroporto e as levarei para a ilha. Sem um conhecimento superficial de grego, podem sentir-se perdidas. Uma primeira viagem ao exterior é sempre um pouco atrapalhada. -Esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, depois prosseguiu. — Tenho uma razão especial Para desejar que você vá.

Olhando-o de relance, ela notou que, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, o seu semblante estava sério. Achou mesmo que ele parecia austero.

— Que razão, sr. Taisho?

Um sorriso iluminou-lhe os olhos.

— Seria prematuro fazer uma declaração de intenções neste momento — disse ele calmamente. — Mas talvez se tranquilizasse se eu lhe disser que, desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos, eu... digamos. . . mudei a minha melodia.

— O senhor quer dizer. . .

— Quero dizer que, daqui por diante, a reputação de sua irmã, estará tão segura comigo, como a sua com o digno Kohaku disse ele, parafraseando Kagome.

— Compreendo.

Houve uma pausa, Sesshomaru fumava e a observava. Rin colocava as xícaras azuis e brancas na bandeja e tentava pôr ordem em suas reações conflitantes.

— Em vez de se tranquilizar, você parece mais preocupada. Não acredita em mim, não é verdade?

— Sim, acho que acredito no senhor — disse ela olhando-o de relance, sem esconder a sua perturbação. — É que eu não. . .

— Bem, não vamos entrar nesse assunto agora — interveio ele, imediatamente. — O café está quase fervendo.

— Oh! Deus! — Ela apressou-se a desligar o gás.

Quando a bandeja ficou pronta, ele a pegou e dirigiu-se para a porta.

— Consegui fazê-la mudar de ideia? Você irá à Marina no próximo mês? — ele perguntou.

Ela evitou-lhe os olhos.

— Parece que devo ir — disse vagamente. — Muito bem, sr. Taisho. irei.

— Neste caso, acho melhor começar a tratar-me por Sesshomaru e por você. Posso, também, começar a tratá-la pelo primeiro nome?

— Se você quiser.

— Bom. Combinado. — Ele deu um passo para a frente e em seguida parou de novo. — A propósito, acho uma excelente medida manter Kohaku meio à distância. Ele pode ser um ótimo amigo, mas, em termos de amor, não é, de jeito nenhum, o seu tipo.

Na semana seguinte, a satisfação inicial de Kagome pela capitulação da irmã já não era tão grande. Rin havia concordado na parte mais importante, mas continuava renitente em pequenos detalhes, tais como quanto Kagome podia gastar em roupas para as férias.

Quando decidiram resolver essa questão, Rin já tinha a escrivaninha francesa devidamente valorizada. O representante da firma que ia consultou garantiu que, se a peça fosse levada a leilão, alcançaria mínimo quinhentas libras. Então Kagome achou que podiam esnobar um pouco. Rin, entretanto, tinha outras ideias.

— Não, vamos gastar só o que temos no banco e talvez não seja necessário vender a peça. Quando voltarmos vou falar com o gerente do banco, para conseguir um empréstimopara a pintura da casa. Ele provavelmente não cederá, mas vou tentar.

Quando voltarmos, é possível que eu esteja noiva — disse Kagome. — Então dinheiro não terá mais nenhuma importância. Acho que você está sendo mesquinha, Rin. Você sabe que tudo depende dessas férias. Não posso ir à Grécia com as roupas que tenho. Você pode apostar a sua vida que os outros convidados estarão estonteantes. Quero parecer ainda mais estonteante.

Mas desta vez Rin estava intransigente.

— Você pode gastar cinquenta libras — disse ela, decidida. O que você usar não vai influenciar Sesshomaru. Se ele realmente tem intenções de se casar com você, suas roupas não farão nenhuma diferença.

— Cinquenta libras? Isso não é nada hoje em dia. Que posso comprar com cinquenta libras?

— Você ainda tem muita roupa.

— São roupas do ano passado. Saíram de moda. Quanto você vai gastar?

— Cem libras — disse Rin, calmamente.

— O quê? O dobro do que está me oferecendo! Por que você vai ficar com a parte do leão?

— Porque o seu guarda-roupa está abarrotado e você é linda e se sobressai com qualquer roupa. Não sou linda e meu guarda-roupa está praticamente vazio.

— Mas se não fosse por mim, você não iria! Você não tem o direito de gastar mais do que eu. Isso não está certo.

— Oh! Deixe de criancice, Kagome! Você não está pensando que estou louca para ir, está? De sã consciência, estou odiando cada minuto dessa viagem. Mas, se tenho que passar duas semanas numa situação intolerável, acho que tenho o direito de umas poucas roupas apresentáveis.

Dois dias antes do encerramento do período letivo. Rin chegou em casa no momento em que o telefone chamava. Quase sem fôlego, pois correra para evitar uma chuva que ameaçava, ela ergueu o fone.

— Rin?

— Sim. Quem é? — No começo não reconheceu a voz no outro lado da linha.

— É Sesshomaru. Você não parece muito contente em ouvir-me. Estou telefonando num momento inoportuno?

— Não. Estou acabando de chegar em casa, do trabalho. Em que posso ser útil?

— Eu é que estou tentando saber se lhe posso ser útil em alguma coisa. Soube pela Kagome que vocês já fizeram todos os planos. Gostaria de checá-los com vocês.

— Não houve muita coisa a fazer. Está tudo certo, obrigada. Quando vai partir para a Grécia?

— Amanhã. Já que tudo está bem, eu encontrarei vocês no aeroporto de Hellenikon, na quinta-feira de manhã. — Ela ouviu uma risadinha baixa. — Agora que você já teve tempo de se acostumar com a ideia, está se sentindo um pouco mais entusiasmada?

— Vai ser maravilhoso ver um céu azul, para variar.

— É só isso que você almeja? — Poderia ter sido um truque de ligação pois, de repente, a voz dele passou a soar como se ele estivesse ao lado dela, no hall. O tom estava também muito diferente. Mais profundo, estranhamente perturbador.

— Vou me deliciar nadando, também.

— Tenho certeza de que deseja muito mais do que isso.

— Não sei onde quer chegar.

— A maioria das moças vai para as férias esperando encontrar um homem, não é verdade? Será que você é tão diferente das outras?

Rin não respondeu.

— Não sei se você sabe. -Ela sentiu a voz dele pertinho do seu ouvido. — Acho que em Marina você vai sentir que a verdadeira Rin é muito diferente da senhorita Hirugashi, a professorinha arrogante.

— Bem, se eu sentir, não será através de você — disse ela irrefletidamente. No momento em que essas palavras saíram, ela se arrependeu.

— Veja, essa é uma observação curiosa — disse ele. Depois de uma pausa. — Tenho que desligar agora. Você me explicará isso quando nos encontrarmos. Até lá.

O voo para Atenas era às onze horas da noite e Miroku ia levá-las para o aeroporto no seu carro. Depois de lavar a louça do jantar e verificar que todas as janelas do andar térreo estavam trancadas, Rin trocou de roupa e subiu para passar o tempo com Sango.

— Oh! Você está linda — disse a amiga ao vê-la nas suas roupas novas.

Miroku entrou na sala e não pode conter o elogio:

— Puxa, como você está linda! Nunca a vi tão elegante.

— Verdade? — Seu semblante iluminou-se. Miroku era o tipo de homem que raramente notava o que as mulheres usavam. Elogio da parte dele era para valer.

Inesperadamente, Kagome chegou. Ela não tinha visto o vestido cor-de-rosa da irmã e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram:

— Nossa! Que cor viva — observou ela em tom de crítica.

— Sim, mas fica bem para ela — disse Sango.

— Hum! É lindíssimo — disse Kagome, pouco animada.

Sango teve vontade de lhe dar umas palmadas, mas Rin sabia que a irmã ainda estava ressentida por não poder gastar tanto quanto queria. Não podia esperar que Kagome se entusiasmasse com as suas compras. Finalmente chegou o momento da partida.

Embora tivesse maus pressentimentos a respeito do propósito e do

resultado das férias, Rin não pôde deixar de sentir uma grande excitação ao pensar que, em poucas horas, estaria num país estranho e lindo. Viajar tinha sido o seu grande sonho, sempre. E ela mal acreditava que isso estivesse acontecendo realmente.

Kagome cochilou durante a maior parte do voo, como a maioria dos passageiros. Rin não conseguiu dormir. Para ela, era uma experiência mágica. Voar à noite. . . passar sobre os grandes Alpes. . . dirigirse para o sul, para as praias do Mediterrâneo, como poderia alguém dormir, em tal circunstância?

O avião desceu às quatro da manhã. Depois da atmosfera fechada, o ar lá fora parecia quase tão frio quanto o da noite de abril que haviam deixado em Londres.

— Onde está Sesshomaru? — disse Kagome, ansiosa, depois que passaram pela alfândega. Não havia nenhum sinal dele. Esperaram durante alguns minutos. Depois Rin notou:

— Ali há um balcão de informações. Se ele estiver atrasado por alguma razão, terá telefonado. Talvez tenham algum recado para nós.

Mas não havia nenhum recado. Depois de meia hora, Rin sugeriu:

— Não adianta a gente ficar esperando aqui. Vamos ao restaurante tomar um café.

— Quero gastar um penny — disse Kagome, no restaurante. . . Foi à toalete, deixando Rin pensando no que fariam se Sesshomaru não aparecesse nos próximos instantes.

— Senhorita Hirugashi? — perguntou uma voz masculina.

— Sim — disse ela, erguendo os olhos. Mas o homem que se aproximara não era um funcionário do aeroporto.

— Meu nome é Bankotsu Tyroupolos. Sesshomaru mandou-me encontrá-las. Infelizmente houve um pequeno acidente no trajeto, por isso me atrasei Peço desculpas. Sei que não é agradável chegar numa cidade estranha, e não encontrar ninguém para dar as boas-vindas. A senhorita está desapontada, posso ver no seu rosto. Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas.

— Sim. . . Claro — disse Rin, meio confusa pois, além dele ter segurado as suas mãos, falando muito depressa e com ênfase dramático, Bankotsu Tyroupolos era o jovem mais simpático que ela já tinha visto. Ainda segurando-lhe as mãos ele se sentou à mesa e sorriu.

— Quer dizer que a senhorita é a encantadora Kagome. Mas onde está sua irmã. . . Rin, não é?

— Eu sou a Rin, Kagome estará aqui agora mesmo.

— A senhorita é a Rin? — disse ele admirado. — Mas o Sesshomaru disse que Kagome era a irmã encantadora e Rin a inteligente.

— Na verdade, ele disse a feia? Pensou ela com desgosto.

— É isso mesmo — disse em voz alta. — Kagome é lindíssima.

— Ele ainda parecia espantado.

— Como pode ser? A senhorita é encantadora. — Ele pressionava seus dedos e dirigia-lhe olhares tão enamorados que, por um instante, ela quase chegou a acreditar que ele falava a verdade. — Se a sua irmã for mais linda do que a senhorita, só pode ser uma deusa.

— Bem, veja com seus próprios olhos — disse Rin, mostrando Kagome que se aproximava. Bankotsu voltou-se para ver e ela rapidamente afastou as mãos, encolhendo-as sobre o seu colo.

Bankotsu levantou-se. Mas com a cabeça agora afastada dela, Rin não conseguia notar se havia uma expressão mais ardente nos seus olhos escuros, de longas pestanas.

— Este é o sr. Tyroupolos, Kagome. Sesshomaru mandou-o encontrarnos, mas ele se atrasou.

— Muito prazer — disse Kagome. Foi a primeira vez que Rin a viu cumprimentar um homem com expressão desconcertada. Realmente, por um ou dois segundos, ela o encarou quase acanhada.

Bankotsu estendeu-lhe a mão:

— Bem vinda à Grécia, senhorita Kagome. Lamento que sua chegada no país tenha sido estragada pela estupidez do chofer que bateu no meu táxi.

— Tudo bem! — disse Kagome, sentando-se. — Por que Sesshomaru não veio ao nosso encontro?

Bankotsu também se sentou. Agora Rin via-lhe os olhos de novo. surpresa, notou que em vez de olhar para a irmã com enlevada admiração, ele tinha apenas uma expressão de cavalheirismo.

Infelizmente houve um outro acidente em Marina esta tarde. Isto é, ontem à tarde — corrigiu ele. — Como ele teve de ficar para colocar ataduras em Keira, mandou-me em seu lugar.

— Quem é Keira? — perguntou Kagome.

— É a filhinha mais jovem da minha prima Abbe. Tem apenas seis anos de idade. Por isso, naturalmente deve ter-se assustado bastante quando a tesoura penetrou-lhe no braço, e sangrou bastante.

Rin lembrou que Sesshomaru havia dito que o nome do seu avô era Tyroupolos.

— Sesshomaru também é seu primo? — perguntou.

Ele voltou-se para ela tão ansiosamente que, uma vez mais, ela foi surpreendida.

— Sim, é — confirmou ele sorrindo. — Meu pai e a mãe de Sesshomaru eram irmãos. Bem, agora vocês devem estar cansadas e precisam descansar antes do cruzamento para Marina. Vou levá-las para Atenas.

O trajeto do aeroporto ao centro da cidade era de vinte minutos. Bankotsu sentou-se na frente com o motorista e falou em grego, muito rápido. As irmãs se sentaram atrás, em silêncio, ambas mais ou menos admiradas pela inesperada presença daquele autêntico Adónis em suas vidas. Quando o táxi parou, Rin notou aterrada que estavam diante de um hotel de luxo.

— Em dez minutos as senhoritas estarão numa confortável cama, dormindo — disse Bankotsu, ajudando Rin descer.

— Mas isso é necessário? Refiro-me a ir para a cama. A que horas parte o navio para Marina? Não podemos descansar na sala de estar? — sugeriu Rin, ansiosa.

Por imprudência, talvez, sem considerar a hora da chegada, ela não havia planejado o gasto para o que restava da noite, num hotel.

— O navio parte de Piraeus ao meio dia — disse ele. — Por isso há tempo para as senhoritas descansarem. Não se preocupe. Tudo está arranjado. Serão chamadas às nove horas, tomaremos café juntos e talvez possamos dar um pequeno passeio pela cidade.

Rin estava muito cansada para argumentar. O problema de pagar o hotel tinha que ser adiado para amanhã. Sem outra objeção, concordou que ele as conduzisse para dentro.

Assim que assinou o registro no balcão, foram conduzidas a um quarto duplo bem mobiliado, com vestíbulo e banheiro reservado.

Bankotsu fez sinal ao carregador para subir as malas e despediu-se delas. Olhando para Rin, ele sorriu suavemente.

— Até amanhã. Durma bem, linda Rin.

Quando Rin acordou, résteas de luz entravam através das cortinas. Consultando o relógio, verificou que eram sete horas. Embora tivesse dormido pouco mais de duas horas, estava sem sono, ansiosa para começar seu primeiro dia na Grécia.

Rapidamente, tomando cuidado para não acordar Kagome, levantou-se e foi olhar pela janela, a cidade ensolarada.

Percebendo que não conseguiria ficar na cama até às nove hora tomou um banho quente, fez sua maquilagem, vestiu-se, e deixou um recado escrito a Kagome, que dormia profundamente.

— Kaliméra Kyrie — disse, experimentando, ao ascensorista, quando o elevador chegou.

Um largo sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.

— Kaliméra, Thespointa. Ti kánete? — Mas ela não entendeu esta última palavra.

Desde que decidiu fazer a viagem de férias, Rin travou verda deira luta para estudar o grego sozinha.

— Kalá-ke aia? — perguntou ela, esperando que sua pronúncia estivesse correta. Evidentemente não estava tão má. Ele riu e abanou a cabeça aprovativamente:

— Muito boa. . . muito boa. . .

Ele ainda sorria quando pararam num outro andar. Quando a porta se abriu, Rin ficou surpresa ao ver Bankotsu esperando do lado de fora.

— Rin, que está fazendo fora da cama tão cedo? — exclamou ele, igualmente surpreso.

— Bom dia! Eu estava muito excitada para dormir, E resolvi dar um passeio por perto, sozinha.

Ele entrou no elevador.

— E a sua irmã? Está dormindo ainda?

— Sim, e não acho que vá acordar agora.

O elevador chegou ao térreo e o ascensorista, voltando-se para Bankotsu disse alguma coisa que Rin não conseguiu entender.

— O que ele disse?

Bankotsu sorriu e passou a mão sob o cotovelo dela.

— Ele disse que não é comum um visitante inglês falar o nosso idioma, especialmente uma moça jovem e bela como você.

— Acho que a última frase é por sua conta.

— Não, não inventei. A senhorita precisa compreender que os homens gregos não são como os ingleses. Não somos empertigados, medrosos de mostrar o que sentimos. Enquanto estiver aqui, muitos homens vão demonstrar, com o olhar, que gostariam de fazer amor com a senhorita. Não se aborreça com isso.

No fundo, não há má intenção. É a nossa maneira de ser.

Chegaram ao restaurante do hotel. Um garçom conduziu-os a uma mesa e Bankotsu pediu a primeira refeição.

— Como é que o senhor fala um excelente inglês, senhor Taisho? — perguntou Rin.

Senhor Taisho, não. . . Bankotsu, por favor.

— Está bem, Bankotsu, então.

— Aprendi com Sesshomaru — explicou ele. — E trabalhei durante um ano na Inglaterra. Foi uma experiência vital, mas não gosto do seu clima inglês. Para mim só existe um lugar Dom para se viver: Marina. Graças a Sesshomaru tornou-se possível para mim permanecer lá agora.

— Por que graças a Sesshomaru?

— O povo da minha ilha sempre foi muito pobre. O mesmo acontece com a maioria das outras ilhas. Hydra e Mykonos recebem muitos visitantes no verão, mas mesmo assim existe uma grande pobreza. Para que um homem consiga se realizar na vida é obrigado a deixar sua terra e trabalhar em outros países. Talvez a Inglaterra, ou países longínquos, como os Estados Unidos. Primeiro Sesshomaru pagou para que eu tivesse uma boa educação. Agora ele me emprestou dinheiro para comprar um pequeno hotel em Marina. Isso não só é uma chance para que eu prospere, como abre oportunidades de trabalho para outras pessoas.

— Compreendo — disse Rin pensativamente. Ela deveria ter sentido prazer ao saber que Sesshomaru tinha um lado filantrópico mas, no fundo, a descoberta preocupou-a.

O garçom trouxe a refeição. Rosquinhas francesas, mel do Monte Hymettos e café com leite. Bankotsu explicou que aqujio em grego era ghalikb kafé, servido apenas a pedido. Mas ele imaginou que talvez ela não gostasse de café grego, semelhante ao turco, de manhã tão cedo.

Para Rin, aquelas primeiras duas horas de sol matinal na Grécia eram um intervalo inesquecível em sua vida preocupada e cheia de incertezas. Assim que terminaram o desjejum, Bankotsu levou-a para dar uma volta pela cidade. Não teve necessidade de buscar o seu casaco porque, mesmo àquela hora da manhã, o dia estava bastante quente.

Pelas oito horas todas as lojas estavam abertas e as ruas fervilhando de tráfego. Para um viajante experimentado, o centro de Atenas poderia parecer igual ao de qualquer capital. Mas para os olhos de Rin era completamente diferente, principalmente o céu, de um azul brilhante.

— Será que há tempo para uma visita ao Parthenon, antes da nossa partida? — disse ela, caminhando de mãos dadas com Bankotsu.

— Não, mas acho que Sesshomaru tem um plano de trazê-las para conhecer as antiguidades.

Rin parou, deslumbrada.

— Olhe que coisa maravilhosa para se ver! — Marchando na direção deles, um homem de bigode grisalho puxava um burro carregado de cestas de flores.

Bankotsu largou-lhe a mãa e antes que ela pudesse adivinhar a sua intenção, ele estava abordando o vendedor de flores para comprar algumas. Instantes depois ela sobraçava um punhado de flores coloridas.

— Oh! Bankotsu, como são lindas! Mas que extravagância! — protestou, desarmada de prazer.

— Ena penindári, uns poucos pences — respondeu ele, erguendo os ombros. — Vale muito mais vê-la sorrindo, linda Rin.

Ela riu, enrubesceu e mergulhou o nariz nas flores. Sabia muito bem que ele estava apenas flertando. Ele mesmo já a havia prevenido que seus compatriotas eram desinibidamente amorosos. Contudo, não podia deixar de se sentir eufórica ao ser trata com galanteios por aquele jovem grego tão simpático.

Passava um pouco das nove quando voltaram ao hotel. Mal haviam entrado no saguão, Kagome veio correndo na direção deles, mostrando que estava chateada.

— Onde você esteve? — perguntou, olhando para o ramalhete de flores de Rin.

— Dando um passeio. Acordei cedo, desci e encontrei Bankotsu. Você acordou há tempo?

— Às oito horas — disse Kagome acremente.

— Bom dia, senhorita Kagome. Dormiu bem? — perguntou Bankotsu, polidamente.

Pela segunda vez Rin notou que não havia admiração nas maneiras dele. Sua atitude era a de um cavalheiro, gentil mas indiferente.

— Sim, obrigada — disse Kagome quase encolerizada. Ela ainda não havia tomado o café da manhã e o restaurante estava lotado. Bankotsu sugeriu que talvez fosse melhor toma-lo no quarto.

— Ver-nos-emos mais tarde, na hora da partida, disse ele a Rin.

— Com licença agora. — E afastou-se para tratar de um negócio.

Kagome não disse nada enquanto subiam, mas Rin sentiu que haveria uma explosão assim que estivessem a sós.

E houve. Mal Rin fechou a porta, Kagome virou-se furiosa.

— Muito obrigada. Não há nada que eu deteste mais do que ficar andando feito trouxa num hotel estranho, sendo aborrecida por homenzinhos ensebados.

— Não vi ninguém ensebado lá em baixo — disse Rin calmamente. — Pelo que pude notar, a maioria é de homens de negócios mais ou menos idosos, e turistas americanos.

Desculpe-me, Kagome apressou Rin a dizer, para evitar nova explosão. — Não pensei que você fosse acordar antes de ser chamada e deixei um bilhete.

— Você não disse que ia sair com Bankotsu.

— Eu não sabia. Encontrei-o no elevador, quando descia.

— Por que ele lhe deu todas essas flores? Você não pode levá-las ao navio.

— Não, acho que não. Vou dá-las à camareira. Deixarei apenas uma para colocar no meu casaco. Não são lindas? Você quer uma?

— Não, obrigada.

— Não seja rabujenta, Kagome. Você não tem razão para isso. Não vamos estragar nosso primeiro dia aqui, com discussões.

— Oh! Então você mudou de ideia? Está contente por ter vindo, agora que o encontrou?

Rin ignorou a observação.

— Você não acha melhor telefonar pedindo o seu café da manhã?

— Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão tola — disse Kagome, cheia de rancor. — Você está caidinha por ele, não está? Chegou toda rubra, com os olhos brilhantes.

Bem.. . bem. .. quem haveria de pensar? Depois de todos os discursos que me fez dizendo que a aparência não era importante, entrega o coração ao primeiro homem de boa aparência que já a notou.

Se Kagome desejava enfurecer a irmã, não o conseguiu. Rin considerou aquela explosão apenas como o acesso caprichoso de uma garota de mau humor, deixada de lado numa circunstância.

— Bem, e se eu estiver? Você não vai esperar que eu esteja o tempo todo acompanhando você e o Sesshomaru, vai?

Kagome se surpreendeu. Era verdade que Rin voltara para o hotel com um sorriso nos lábios, mas ela não acreditava realmente na acusação que acabava de fazer.

— Você não está realmente caída por ele, está? — perguntou, alarmada. Rin reprimiu um sorriso.

— O que é isso? Eu o encontrei há algumas horas apenas. Mas ele é verdadeiramente fabuloso, você não acha? E parece que gostou de mim. — Fez uma pausa e começou a colocar as flores num vaso que estava sobre a escrivaninha. — É possível que eu me apaixone por ele. Sim, acho isso bem provável.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Kagome estava visivelmente aturdida.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! Ele é grego.

— Bem, e daí? Sesshomaru é metade grego.

— Mas ele não vive aqui. Não é grego no comportamento.

— Não é? Ele me disse que era. Ele disse: "Fui criado como un cidadão inglês, mas continuo grego até os ossos".

— Que absurdo! É claro que ele não é — contrariou Kagome. — Não parece nem um pouco com os verdadeiros gregos.

— O que há com os verdadeiros gregos? A pergunta deixou Kagome confusa.

— Bem, não são como nós, não? Têm alguns hábitos particulares. Quando eu estava esperando por vocês no saguão do hotel, alguns homens estavam brincando com colares de contas marrons.

— Oh! Aquilo era komboloia — explicou Rin. — Nunca ouviu falar? Eles ficam mexendo com as contas, produzindo um pequeno som; para acalmar os nervos.

— Eis aí, então — disse Kagome com mordacidade. — Os cidadãos ingleses não precisam de contas para acalmar os nervos.

— Não. Mas fumam cigarros, sacodem moedinhas e roem as unhas.

— Eu acho que brincar com um colar de contas é meio afeminado — disse Kagome com desprezo. Depois prosseguiu ilogicamente:

— E não gosto da maneira como eles olham de soslaio para as pessoas. Nunca me olharam tão atrevidamente como quando eu estava a sua espera no saguão do hotel. Foi horrível. Fiquei mais do que embaraçada.

— Bem, Bankotsu contou que é um dos costumes do país. Portanto, temos de não ligar. Na verdade acho que os ingleses também nos consomem com as suas olhadelas. Apenas são mais furtivos.

Essa resposta frívola estava tão em desacordo com a irmã que Kagome arregalou os olhos.

— Posso telefonar para mandarem o seu café? Quero praticar o meu grego — disse Rin. Dirigiu-se ao telefone e chamou a telefonista, pedindo a sala de serviços.

— Kaliméra. Boró na paro to próyevma stó thamatiómoo para. Isso deixou Kagome ainda mais perplexa. Que significaria tudo aquilo? — Eu não sabia que você falava grego.

— Conheço apenas um grego básico — disse Rin. — Se Sesshomaru lhe propuser casamento, obviamente vai esperar que você aprenda-o realmente bem.

Kagome pareceu alarmada.

— Eu nunca poderia aprender grego. Nem usam o nosso alfabeto!

— Algumas das letras são iguais. Não se leva muito tempo para dominar as outras. com Sesshomaru para ajudá-la, você aprenderia num instante. A parte mais difícil é pegar a pronúncia correta.

Piraeus, porto de Atenas, ficava a alguns quilómetros do centro. No trajeto, no táxi, Bankotsu informou que o tempo para se chegar a Marina era de quatro horas.

Assim que o navio partiu, Kagome começou a ficar pálida.

— Estou me sentindo mal — murmurou ela, a Rin.

— vou levá-la para baixo. O enjoo não é tão mau quando a pessoa está deitada — disse Bankotsu. — Não, fique aqui Rin. Colocou o braço em volta da cintura de Kagome e pôs-se a caminhar com ela.

— Não posso deixá-la nesse estado sozinha, Bankotsu — disse Rin, ansiosamente, quando ele voltou.

— Ela não está sozinha. Há uma criada de bordo para tomar conta dela. Você não pode fazer nada por ela, Rin, e eu quero que veja o templo de Poseidon quando passarmos por ele. Além disso, você precisa comer alguma coisa. — Indicou a cesta de vime que trouxera. — Vamos fazer um piquenique aqui no convés. Isso se você também não estiver indisposta.

— Não, estou me sentindo perfeitamente bem — Rin assegurou-lhe. — Nunca me ocorreu que uma de nós poderia sentir-se mal. Se tivesse, eu poderia ter comprado alguns daqueles tabletes anti enjôos.

— Não é comum alguém sentir-se mal num dia como este. No verão, quando o matemi está soprando, às vezes é muito penoso entre as ilhas. Eu, por exemplo, nunca me sinto mal, mesmo durante uma tempestade. Mas há pessoas para quem uma viagem marítima é sempre um martírio. Esperemos que Kagome não seja uma dessas. Ela está cansada da viagem de ontem à noite e excitada. Talvez seja por isso que está se sentindo mal, hoje. É possível que não aconteça de novo.

Rin, que se deliciava com o suave balanço do navio e o soprar da brisa que lhe remexia os cabelos, sentiu uma picada de remorso por estar fazendo um piquenique com ele enquanto sua irmã estava prostrada lá em baixo.

Mas mais tarde, quando o navio passou pelo Cabo de Sounin ficou contente por ter podido vê-lo. No alto havia doze colunas dó ricas de um branco reluzente, tudo o que restou do templo de Poseidon, construído há vinte séculos atrás. Várias vezes, durante o cruzamento, ela desceu para ver como estava Kagome. Felizmente, depois de uma hora de sofrimento, no início da viagem, sua irmã adormeceu. Ela estava ainda dormindo quando, à tarde, o esboço da ilha Marina foi avistado, e à medida que o navio se aproximava da ilha as apreensões de Rin retornavam. Um nó de tensão começava a apertar-se dentro dela. Não havia esquecido o que dissera a Sesshomaru ao telefone, e tinha certeza que ele também não o havia esquecido. Na primeira oportunidade ele iria se sentir todo feliz em provocá-la a respeito.

A primeira vista de Marina era a de uma cadeia de montanhas, circundadas de recifes calcáreos. Mas esse aspecto era apenas o do norte da ilha. Quando o navio tomou a direção da costa, os recifes se substituíram por promontórios rochosos, protegendo pequenas praias vazias.

Kagome foi desembarcada, apoiada por Rin de um lado e Bankotsu do outro. Apesar de ter dormido muito ela ainda parecia fraca.

— Ah! O jeep está lá — disse Bankotsu, apontando para um carro estacionado fora da confusão.

Por um instante, Rin pensou que o homem de pé ao lado do jeep fosse outro dos parentes de Sesshomaru. Estava usando uma camisa rosa e calças azuis desbotadas e parecia tão robusto quanto os homens que descarregavam a carga. Mas, de repente, ele caminhou na direção deles e tirou os óculos escuros. Era o próprio Sesshomaru.

— Oi, como estão vocês? Bem-vindas à Marina! Antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa, Bankotsu disse:

— A senhorita Kagome sentiu-se mal durante a travessia, Sesshomaru. Teve um enjoo.

— Teve? Oh! pobre garota. E você, Rin?

— Eu estou bem, obrigada. Mas acho que Kagome deveria descansar durante algum tempo para se recuperar devidamente — disse ela, esperando que ele compreendesse a sua insinuação.

— Claro, ela precisa descansar. Não jantamos antes das nove. Até lá ela estará bem. Você vem com a gente Bankotsu?

Não, preciso voltar ao hotel e ver se está tudo em ordem. Mais tarde darei uma chegada lá. — Bankotsu colocou as malas no banco a frente do carro. — Até mais tarde, senhorita Kagome. Até mais tarde, Rin. Se eu não as vir hoje, estaremos juntos amanhã. — E com uma palmadinha no ombro de Sesshomaru e um olhar ardente a Rin, ele os deixou.

Sesshomaru acomodou Kagome no banco de trás do carro.

— Acho que vai ser uma viagem difícil até em casa, mas não é longe. Assim que chegarmos, você poderá descansar. As pessoas estão todas na praia e não voltarão imediatamente.

Logo que deixaram a cidade, a estrada tornou-se quase um caminho para carroça. Sesshomaru dirigia devagar e com cuidado, mas mesmo assim eram jogados de um lado para outro e Kagome parecia prestes a explodir em lágrimas.

— Estamos chegando — disse Sesshomaru finalmente, olhando por cima dos ombros.

Logo o mar tornou-se novamente visível. Da altura em que se achavam, ele parecia até mais azul do que do convés do navio. Então avistaram a casa. Era de um branco ofuscante, como as da cidade. Depois o caminho transformou-se numa descida que os conduziu ao nível do prédio, e sua porta principal. O interior da casa estava frio e penumbroso.

— Vou levá-las diretamente para o seu quarto — disse Sesshomaru, tomando a dianteira, enquanto as duas irmãs o seguiam. No fim de um longo corredor, abriu uma porta.

— Este é o seu quarto, Kagome — ele informou e colocou a mala de Kagome sobre uma cadeira, perto da cama. Em seguida conduziu Rin através do banheiro que ligava os dois quartos e guardou a sua mala. — Quando você tiver posto Kagome na cama, venha tomar um drinque comigo. Estarei no terraço, que fica do lado de fora da sala grande, atravessando o hall.

Depois que ele saiu, Rin voltou ao quarto. Encontrou a irmã sentada na beirada da cama, chorando.

— Tenho a impressão de que minha cabeça está rachando. Estou muito mal — disse ela em voz lamentosa.

Kagome estava tão parecida com uma criança doente que Rin sentou-se ao lado dela, envolvendo-a com o braço.

— Pobre Kagome, como a viagem está sendo desagradável para você! Mas você vai ficar boa logo.

Deixe-me ajudá-la a tirar a roupa e em seguida lhe darei uma aspirina.

Você ouviu o que Sesshomaru disse, eles jantam bem tarde na Grécia. Você não terá que encontrar as demais pessoas imediatamente.

Quando ela terminou de desfazer a sua mala e a de Kagome, a irmã havia dormido novamente. Rin tomou o seu banho e trocou de roupa. A casa não era o que ela havia esperado. Embora seu quarto fosse espaçoso e de teto alto, as paredes brancas e nuas faziam-no parecido com um quarto de convento. A coberta da cama parecia sido tecida a mão numa cabana de camponês. Além da cama de casal, havia um guarda-roupa entalhado, um baú que servia de criado-mudo e uma poltrona.

Depois, incapaz de protelar o momento do encontro por mais tempo, ela atravessou o hall em direção ao grande salão que ele havia mencionado. Não havia nenhum traço da decoração moderna que esperava encontrar. Sesshomaru estava lá fora, sentado numa cadeira lendo um jornal.

— Ah! é você! Como está Kagome? — perguntou, levantando-se e jogando o jornal de lado.

— Está dormindo. É possível que ela tenha de ficar de cama até amanhã.

— Pobre Kagome, que péssima apresentação a Marina.

— Sim — disse Rin. — Antes de regressarmos vou conseguir algumas pílulas anti enjôo, se puder comprá-las aqui. Se ela se sentiu mal num dia como este, imagine se na volta tivermos um mar tempestuoso.

— Vou buscar alguma coisa para bebermos.

O que? Não havia empregado para lhe trazer a bebida?, pensou Rin. Em seguida lembrou que na Grécia, e na maioria dos países quentes, as horas da tarde eram ociosas.

Eram pouco mais de cinco horas.

Ele voltou com dois copos numa das mãos e uma jarra de suco de laranja gelado, na outra.

— Você quer suco? Ou prefere algo mais forte?

— Não, obrigada. Quero suco.

Sesshomaru encheu dois copos, passando um a Rin.

— Ya sãs! — disse ele, erguendo seu copo na direção dela. Enquanto ela bebericava, ele fez uma ou duas perguntas polidas a respeito da viagem.

— Como está o braço da garotinha, agora? — perguntou Rin, lembrando-se do incidente com a menina.

— Oh! Está ótima, brincando na praia — disse ele, apontando com o queixo na direção do caminho inclinado. A praia não era visível do terraço, mas de vez em quando ouviam-se vozes e gargalhadas.

— Foi um desses acidentes que fazem as mulheres gritarem, apertarem as mãos, mas que não são tão graves como parecem à primeira vista. — Prosseguiu Sesshomaru.

— Não quero sugerir que todas as mulheres fiquem em estado histérico em qualquer emergência. Tenho certeza de que você se sairia até melhor do que eu. Deve estar acostumada com esses acidentezinhos.

— Sim, bastante — concordou Rin.

Ela havia quase terminado seu suco. Ele pegou a jarra e ergueu na direção do copo dela. Fitando-a, perguntou:

— Esse vestido foi comprado para as férias?

— Foi.

— Na Grécia, quando alguém usa algo novo, nós dizemos: use-o em boa saúde.

A maneira como ele a examinava deixava-a embaraçada, mas ela conseguiu dar um sorriso em resposta.

— Efharisto, Kyrie.

— Quer dizer que teve o cuidado de estudar um pouco de grego?

— Meu pai sempre disse que ninguém deveria visitar um país, sem aprender a dizer pelo menos "por favor" e "obrigado".

— Seu pai tinha razão — disse Sesshomaru. — Mas é surpreendente como poucas pessoas têm esse cuidado. Os britânicos então... Sempre esperam que todos os estrangeiros falem inglês, mas raramente se dão ao trabalho de aprender um pouco da língua dos outros. Mesmo as pessoas que geralmente se consideram bem-educadas conseguem apenas gaguejar algumas palavras em francês.

— Acho que você fala grego como um grego — disse ela.

— Sim, foi meu primeiro idioma. Até os sete anos nunca falei outra língua. Nasci nesta ilha. Se não tivesse sido a guerra, eu provavelmente passaria minha vida aqui.

Mas em 1947, quando as coisas se tornaram difíceis na Grécia, meu pai mandou-me para a Inglaterra. Ele foi morto em Creta em 1948. No ano seguinte minha mãe morreu num desastre de avião.

— Oh! Que coisa terrível para você! — disse Rin, com voz trémula.

— Na época foi, realmente. Eu tinha dez anos e a escola preparatória inglesa era um ambiente estranho para mim. Mais tarde cheguei à conclusão de que foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

— Quem tomou conta de você depois da morte de sua mãe?

— O irmão mais velho do meu pai e sua esposa. Eles não aprovavam o meu sangue misturado. Por isso gastaram bastante dinheiro para me proporcionar uma boa educação, na esperança de que isso afastasse o que era grego em mim. Infelizmente, do ponto de vista deles, foi tudo em vão.

— Se você se sente mais grego do que inglês, por que não vive aqui, definitivamente?

— Meus gostos demandam muito dinheiro. Aqui em Marina, o homem que ganha mil dracmas por semana é um Cresus. Para mini é apenas um dinheirinho para comprar um par de sapatos ou para um jantar a dois no White Tower — disse ele, com um relancear de olhos provocativo.

Rin, que se comovera há pouco por ele, de calças curtas, ter ficado órfão e exilado num país estranho, sentiu uma rápida mudança nos seus sentimentos. Aos trinta e oito anos, Sesshomaru era o ser mais intolerável e auto-suficiente que ela jamais conhecera. Procurou esconder o que sentia e disse quase impassivelmente.

— Se seu pai viveu aqui por algum tempo, como ganhava a vida?

— Era um escultor, por isso conseguia viver praticamente onde lhe aprouvesse. Era... — Interrompeu, ouvindo vozes vindas da praia, mais próximas agora. — Parece que os outros estão vindo. Quando lhes disse que você é uma professora, acharam que você poderia ser um empecílio entre nós — disse ele com uma pontinha de gozação.

Rin ficou imaginando como seriam aquelas pessoas, e teve quase certeza de que iria achá-las tão incompatíveis como elas a achavam. É possível que Sesshomaru tivesse adivinhado que ela não estava ansiosa por conhecê-las. Ele disse:

— Não se preocupe. Elas não vão mordê-la. — Assim que ele falou, as pessoas apareceram. Três crianças, com as pernas sujas de areia e os cabelos molhados. Estavam tão sem fôlego que ele demorou alguns instantes para fazer as apresentações. Depois disse: Esses são os rebentos de minha irmã: Francesca, Stephen e Keira. Esta é a senhorita Hirugashi, crianças.

Francesca, a mais velha, tinha pouco mais de treze anos. Usava um biquini amarelo e sua figura já parecia muito linda. Stephan parecia ter uns doze anos e também era alto e bem-feito. A mais jovem, Keira, tinha o rosto redondo e a gorduchice da infância.

— Como vai ?— disse Francesca avançando para apertar as mãos de Rin.

Em seguida Stephan aproximou-se e depois dele a pequena Keira. Terminadas às formalidades, Sesshomaru disse:

— Tenho que ir à vila buscar tia Abbe. Tomem conta da senhorita Hirugashi, ouviram, crianças? Talvez ela queira ver a praia. Sorriu para Rin. — Você não se incomoda de ser deixada à mercê deles incomoda? Volto em meia hora. — E, sem esperar resposta desapareceu no interior da casa.

Francesca sentou-se na cadeira desocupada por Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pregou-nos uma boa peça. Pintou-a para nós como um verdadeiro dragão que iria nos manter em ordem. — Respirou fundo e ficou rubra.

— O que você quer dizer? — perguntou Rin.

— A senhorita é a professora, não é? — perguntou Francesca com voz de desapontamento.

— Sim, sou.

— Oh! glória! Graças a Deus! Se fosse a outra, talvez ele estivesse dizendo a verdade. — Explicou ela mais ou menos confusa. — Onde está sua irmã, senhorita Hirugashi?

— Ela se sentiu mal no navio e está deitada.

— Oh! compreendo. Coitada! Que chato para ela. Deve ter sido o azeite de oliva. Ele sempre faz mal aos ingleses.

— Não, foi enjoo do mar.

— Enjoo, hoje? — perguntou Stephan, incrédulo. — Mas o mar está tão calmo!

— Não seja tão estúpido — disse a irmã. — Algumas pessoas têm enjoo mesmo num barco rolando devagarinho. Não é verdade, senhorita Hirugashi?

— É, acho que é — disse Rin.

— Eu tive enjoo em Harrods. Isso foi antes de eu ter sarampo. Vomitei tudo sobre o carpete. Minha mãe disse que ela só faltou sumir no chão

— Eu também — disse Francesca. — Você deveria tê-la avisado a tempo de correr para o banheiro.

— Mas eu não sabia — protestou ela. — A coisa saiu da minha barriga.

— Ufa! Que menina terrível — disse Francesca, franzindo a testa. — Você vai acabar fazendo a senhorita Hirugashi sentir-se mal. Podemos lhe mostrar a praia agora, senhorita Hirugashi. Por que não vem nadar conosco? A água está bem quentinha.

— Está bem, vou me trocar — disse Rin. — E acho que seria melhor vocês me chamarem por Rin.

Ela não demorou para pôr o seu novo maio verde-escuro. Espiando no quarto de Kagome, notou que a irmã ainda estava dormindo.

As duas crianças menores já haviam retomado o caminho da praia, quando ela reapareceu no terraço.

— Como você é morena e linda — disse ela a Francesca, comparando os membros dourados da menina com os seus braços é perna empalidecidos pelo inverno.

— Ah! logo você também estará morena — disse Francesca. - Eu era branca, quando chegamos. O segredo é não se queimar.

Você trouxe algum bronzeador? Se não trouxe, podemos emprestar-lhe.

— Tenho um, obrigada — disse Rin. — Os seus pais estão aqui com vocês, Francesca?

Pode ter sido somente impressão sua, mas pareceu-lhe que os olhos azuis da menina anuviaram-se repentinamente.

— Não, papai está em casa, em Londres e mamãe está em Paris — disse ela. — Aqui estamos somente nós, Sesshomaru e tia Abbe.

— Mas há outros hóspedes que vão chegar?

— Não, não, acho que não. Pelo menos Sesshomaru não os mencionou. Há também Bankotsu e toda a horda de parentes de mamãe e de Sesshomaru. Mas eles chegam e saem. Não é o que você poderia chamar de hós pedes.

— Compreendo — disse Rin, contemplativamente.

Volteado o caminho, Rin viu a praia, uma areia crescente banhada por água cristalina, da cor de água-marinha e não muito profunda. Stephan e Aríadne já estavam dando os seus mergulhos.

— Não temos permissão para nadar, a não ser que haja um adulto conosco — disse Francesca. — Sesshomaru nos deixa fazer coisas que papai e mamãe jamais deixariam. Mas com relação ao mar, ele é rigoroso. Se quebrarmos o regulamento, tenho certeza de que fará um pacote e nos mandará para casa. Você precisa vê-lo nadar disse ela com admiração. — Poderia ganhar uma medalha de ouro facilmente.

As crianças nadavam como peixes, e a seguiram sem protestar quando retornou para a areia.

— Não posso ficar aqui muito tempo, porque minha irmã pode acordar e precisar de mim — disse ela, tirando a touca. — Todos vocês jantam às nove horas?

— Às vezes Stephan e eu jantamos às nove, mas Keira nunca — explicou Francesca. — Ela janta às sete. Esta noite nós três vamos para a cama cedo.

Rin seguiu-os caminho acima. Nenhum deles levara toalha.

— Posso lhe dar uma ajuda para subir? — perguntou Stephan, quando atingiram a parte mais íngreme do caminho, perto do topo.

Como são bem-educados, pensou Rin. Quando chegaram no terraço, Sesshomaru já havia voltado. Sentado com ele, estava uma senhora idosa, trajando luto. Sesshomaru levantou-se e seus olhos passaram pelos braços e pernas nus de Rin, de uma maneira que a deixou envergonhada. Ele disse, invertendo a ordem natural de apresentações.

— Esta é minha tia, Rin. Tem vivido toda a sua vida aqui na ilha e não fala inglês.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam. Rin achava o olhar das mulheres gregas intimidativos. Ela tinha lindo olhos pretos, mas eles não revelavam seus pensamentos.

Era impossível dizer se ela dava boas-vindas ou desaprovava a visitante estrangeira, convidada do sobrinho. Quando pareceu que a expectativa era que ela falasse primeiro, Rin disse acanhadamente.

— Héro poli, Kyria.

Imediatamente, um sorriso exprimindo a maior cordialidade iluminou o rosto cor de oliva da senhora grega. Segurou a mão de Rin com ambas as mãos.

— Kalos irthate, Thespoinis.

Felizmente Rin sabia a resposta correta para essa expressão formal de boas-vindas:

— Kalos sãs vrikama — respondeu ela.

A tia Abbe voltou-se para Sesshomaru e disse algo que Rin não conseguiu captar. Primeiro ele abanou a cabeça e riu. Em seguida sacudiu a cabeça e disse alguma coisa depressa demais para que ela pudesse entender.

— Acabo de explicar à tia Abbe que você fala apenas unn pouco de grego, por isso não adianta ela despejar uma saraivada sobre você — disse ele a Rin.

A senhora voltou a sua atenção para as crianças. Pelos gestos, ela parecia dizer que fossem para os seus quartos e se arrumassem para o jantar.

— Tenho que ir e também me arrumar — disse Rin. Deixou Sesshomaru no terraço e seguiu as crianças para o interior da casa.

Ela havia deixado a porta do banheiro aberta e, ao entrar no seu quarto, Kagome disse:

— É você Rin?

Rin passou para o outro dormitório.

— Como está se sentindo? Melhor?

— Sim, um pouco. — Kagome estava deitada com as costas voltada para a porta de ligação. Então ela rolou para o outro lado e viu a irmã de maio. — Você foi nadar?

- Quanto tempo dormi?

— Cerca de uma hora e meia. Há ainda muito tempo para o jantar.

— Você encontrou os outros? Como são?

— Sim, são encantadores.

— Conte-me. As mulheres são terrivelmente elegantes?

— Não, não digo elegantes. São ambas de muito boa aparência — disse Rin, mantendo um ar sério.

— Quantos homens há?

— Só um. Parece maravilhoso também. — Ela sentiu que não ficava bem continuar enganando a irmã e disse: — São todas crianças, Kagome. São o sobrinho e sobrinhas de Sesshomaru.

Kagome ficou boquiaberta:

— Crianças! Não compreendo. Sesshomaru não me disse que haveria crianças. Onde estão os outros? Os adultos, os demais participantes do grupo?

— As crianças são os demais — explicou Rin. — Fora Sesshomaru e nós, a única outra pessoa adulta é sua tia Abbe que, suponho, dirige a casa para ele.

— O quê? Oh! deve haver outras pessoas. Três crianças e uma tia não constituem um grupo, uma reunião social. As demais pessoas devem estar em algum lugar.

— Não, de acordo com Francesca. Perguntei-lhe se havia alguém mais aqui. ou para chegar, e ela me disse que não.

— Eu chamo isso o absurdo — disse Kagome, no máximo da indignação. — Ele disse claramente que ia ser um grupo em sua casa. Não vim aqui para montinhos de areia com três crianças.

— Achei que você vinha para estar com Sesshomaru — observou Rin. — Importa quem mais está ao redor?

— É claro que importa. É muito mais divertido com bastante gente. Pensei que haveria pelo menos dez pessoas.

— Duvido que haja acomodação para tanta gente. Não há muitos quartos.

— Esse é outro ponto — disse Kagome irritada. — Este quarto não me agradou. É muito vazio. Nem um pouco como o apartamento dele. Olhe para estes lençóis. Parecem feitos de sacos!

— São de linho não alvejado. Têm longa duração — disse Rin. Abaixou para aspirar o cheiro. — Que cheiro agradável. Provavelmente foram secados sobre arbustos, ou guardados com ervas.

— Bem, eu gosto de lençóis macios, de carpete no assoalho e de um toucador — disse Kagome com amuo. Desceu da cama e foi inspecionar o banheiro.

Depois de tomar o seu banho — qualquer fosse a falta de outros refinamentos a casa tinha excelentes encanamentos e muita água quente nas torneiras - Rin se vestiu, lavou o seu maio e, em seguida, colocando-o num saco plástico para não pingar no assoalho, saiu para procurar onde pendurá-lo. Encontrou Francesca no hall, que a levou ao varal para secar roupas.

— Venha ao nosso quarto — convidou Francesca, quando entraram novamente em casa. — Stephan está dividindo o seu com Sesshomaru, e Keira e eu ocupamos o que fica ao lado do da tia Abbe. O quarto das crianças era semelhante ao de Rin e Kagome, com a diferença de que ali havia camas-beliches e duas cómodas. Keira estava ainda na cama superior e, com ela, Sesshomaru. Ele lia uma brochura enquanto a menina tomava sua refeição. Não notou a entrada de Rin e continuou lendo a história. Para surpresa dela, ele lia com entonação usando as vozes apropriadas dos personagens e segurando Keira na curvatura do seu braço, exatamente como Mioga Hirugashi segurava Rin, há tempos atrás, quando se sentava com ela na hora de dormir.

Minutos depois ele terminou o capítulo e fechou o livro.

— Oh! Só mais um capítulo, por favor, Sesshomaru — pediu a garota.

— Não, não esta noite, querida. — Saltou para o chão. — Oh! alo, Rin. Desculpe, não a vi chegar. — Não havia constrangimento nas suas maneiras. — Como está Kagome?

— Muito melhor, eu acho. Está tomando um banho. Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar sua tia?

— Acho que não. Francesca lhe dá uma mão, quando ela precisa.

— Quer ler um pouco mais para mim, Rin? — pediu Keira esperançosa. — Ela disse que podíamos chamá-la de Rin — acrescentou ela. quando o tio ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Rin sorriu.

— Sim, vou ler para você.

— Bem, só um capítulo — disse ele firme à Keira. E depois, antes que Rin começasse a subir na cama beliche, ele colocou-lhe a mão na cintura, erguendo-a e sentando-a ao lado da sobrinha. Fez isso com tanta rapidez e sem nenhum esforço, como se não passasse de uma criança. As crianças riram de sua surpresa.

— Sesshomaru não é forte? — perguntou Keira. — Ele consegue me levantar até o teto.

Sesshomaru alvoroçou-lhe os cabelos.

— Você é uma tagarela. Trate de terminar a sua refeição. — Em seguida saiu do quarto, lançando a Rin um olhar brincalhão, como se soubesse que não foi somente de surpresa que ela corou.

Kagome estava dando os últimos toques na sua maquilagem quando Rin retornou.

— Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? — perguntou ela.

— Estive lendo para a garotinha mais nova.

— Agora percebo por que Sesshomaru estava tão ansioso para que você viesse. Não acho que era apenas para que nos fizesse companhia.

Obviamente sua intenção era que você afastasse as crianças do seu pé.

— Ele parece adorá-las — disse Rin. — E as duas maiores são perfeitamente capazes de tomar conta de si, a maior parte do tempo.

— Que idade tem a mais jovem?

— Seis anos.

— Bem, espero que ele não vá ficar agarrado com ela. Ele não é do tipo paternal, graças a Deus — disse Kagome.

— Talvez você não o conheça tanto quanto pensa.

— Bem, ele nunca falou delas antes. Não pode ter tanta loucura por essas crianças. Acho que elas lhe foram entregues para que os pais tivessem uma folga, e ele chegou à conclusão de que você seria a pessoa ideal para cuidar dos pequenos terrores.

Quando Francesca disse que Sesshomaru a havia pintado como um dragão, Rin tinha tomado isso como uma brincadeira. Mas agora ela começava a imaginar se, na realidade, ele não tinha falado sério. Talvez Kagome tivesse razão. Aquela estranha expressão de infelicidade no semblante de Francesca, quando Rin lhe perguntou a respeito dos pais, pareceu sugerir que havia uma razão oculta para que as crianças estivessem sob os cuidados do tio.

A possibilidade de Sesshomaru não ter sido sincero no que dissera na cozinha em Montrose e a suspeita de estar sendo ludibriada deixou Rin tão irritada que ela se trancou no quarto. Não era a primeira vez que tinha pensamentos vingativos a respeito de Sesshomaru! Na verdade, toda vez que o encontrava acabava zangada. Mas esta noite sua suspeita e fúria estavam misturadas com mágoa. E desde aquele momento no quarto das crianças, em que ele a ergueu para colocá-la sobre o beliche, ela não pôde mais negar a si mesma a causa de sua mágoa. Quando sua mão lhe pressionou a cintura, ela sentiu o coração pular tão selvagemente como um pássaro numa rede.

Cada músculo do seu corpo se contraiu com o contato e o excitamento. Mesmo agora, pensando no caso, ela sentiu calor e frio. O pior de tudo é que, no fundo, ela havia sentido a atração desde o começo, desde a noite em que chegou em casa e o encontrou beijando a irmã.

Às quinze para as nove Bankotsu chegou. Abbe estava ocupada na cozinha e Sesshomaru oferecia às duas irmãs o aperitivo mais popular da Grécia.

— Ah! a senhorita está melhor agora, Kagome — disse Bankotsu entrando na grande sala conhecida como estúdio. Mas, embora ele se mostrasse cortesmente satisfeito por vê-la recuperada, foi à Rin que lançou o sorriso mais cheio de calor. — E você, linda Rin, que está achando da minha ilha? Não é uma beleza?

— Sim, parece um lugar adorável. Bankotsu — disse ela lançando um olhar rápido a Sesshomaru, para captar-lhe a reação diante do cumprimento lisonjeiro de Bankotsu. Mas ele estava acendendo um cigarro e ela não pôde ver a expressão dos seus olhos.

— Amanhã vou mostrar-lhes o hotel — disse Bankotsu, servindo-se da saborosa guloseima chamada meies.

— Amanhã é Sexta-feira Santa — ela lembrou-lhe.

— A igreja ortodoxa não festeja a Páscoa como a católica ou a protestante — disse Sesshomaru. — Às vezes as datas coincidem, mas este ano a Páscoa na Grécia será mais tarde que na Inglaterra.

Abbe pôs a cabeça na porta e pediu que tomassem lugar à mesa porque o jantar estava quase pronto.

O estúdio era uma sala para vários fins, com dois grandes sofás e várias cadeiras agrupadas ao redor da ampla lareira, numa extremidade, e uma área de jantar na outra. Sesshomaru puxou a cadeira em que Kagome deveria sentar-se e Bankotsu cuidou da de Rin.

— Vocês vão notar que a comida grega é semelhante à inglesa disse Sesshomaru, tomando o seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa. — Quando é mal feita é horrível, quando bem feita, uma delícia. Esta noite vamos comer moussaka, que é uma espécie de pastelão de pastor. Quer provar um pouco de retsina, Rin? Ou prefere vinho comum? Rin sabia que o vinho resinado tinha um sabor diferente mas estava curiosa por experimentá-lo.

— Quero um pouco de retsina, por favor.

— Achei que você ia querer — disse ele, num tom que ela não conseguiu interpretar. Para a irmã, ele disse: — Quanto a você, é melhor que tome vinho, Kagome. Tenho certeza de que não vai gostar de retsina. A maioria dos ingleses diz que tem gosto de terebentina.

A moussaka de Abbe estava deliciosa. A base do prato era carne picada, berinjelas, tomates e cebolas, cobertos com uma camada de molho com queijo ralado.

Kagome foi a única pessoa que não apreciou muito a comida. Rin não tinha certeza se ela realmente não gostou da moussaka ou se ainda estava indisposta.

— Bem, que acha? — perguntou Sesshomaru quando ela tomou o primeiro gole da retsina. Rin tomou um pouco mais. O gosto era diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado antes.

— Não tenho certeza ainda — disse Rin cuidadosamente.

— Não precisa ser polida. Não nos ofenderemos se você não gostar - disse ele satiricamente. Poucos gregos não o apreciam. Tome do outro vinho.

— Não, prefiro tomar deste. . . obrigada. — Ela se voltou para a tia e disse em grego: — Está excelente, Abbe, inclusive a moussaka.

A senhora grega sorriu e, assim que Rin terminou, insistiu para que ela comesse mais. A refeição terminou com frutas e café. Mais tarde Rin perguntou, através de Sesshomaru, se ela podia ajudar sua tia a tirar a mesa e lavar a louça. Mas quando a consulta foi traduzida, Abbe pareceu muito chocada e respondeu que Rin precisava descansar depois de sua longa viagem.

— Vamos subir ao terraço de cima da casa e observar o mar à luz do luar — disse Bankotsu pegando-lhe na mão e puxando-a da sala. Subiram por uma escada externa.

— Está meio frio agora. Talvez fosse melhor você buscar um agasalho — sugeriu ele, quando encostaram no parapeito.

— Não está frio. Está uma noite maravilhosa — disse Rin, respirando profundamente o ar marítimo. Ele a envolveu com o braço e acariciou-lhe o braço nu.

— Você está quentinha. Gosto do seu perfume. Que perfume é esse?

— É água de toalete "Blue Grass". — Ela fez menção de afastar-se, mas a mão dele apertou seu braço e segurou-a. Aproximou o nariz de sua nuca. — Hum! é muito bom — murmurou. Em seguida ele a beijou atrás da orelha.

Para sua própria surpresa, Rin não se sentiu chateada nem embaraçada. Mas quando Bankotsu virou-a, com evidente intenção de beijá-la na boca, ela o empurrou dizendo com voz mansa:

— Não, Bankotsu, por favor, não.

— Por que não? — perguntou ele, perplexo. — Você gosta de mim, não gosta?

— Sim, gosto de você — começou ela. — Mas...

— Você tem algum compromisso?

— Não.

— Então por que diz que não devo beijá-la?

— Ontem, a esta hora, não nos conhecíamos ainda — disse ela, lembrando-o.

— Tive vontade de beijá-la quando nos encontramos — disse ele sorrindo. — Se isso nos causa um prazer recíproco, por que temos que esperar?

Era uma pergunta para a qual ela não tinha resposta, a não ser a convencional, que já havia dado. Negar que gostaria de ser beijada era pura hipocrisia, pois até o braço dele em sua cintura lhe causava uma agradável sensação. E, embora fizesse menos de vinte e quatro horas que o conhecia sentia que havia muito o que gostar nele, além de sua beleza física. Tomando sua hesitação por aquiescência, Bankotsu escorregou o braço direito mais firmemente ao redor dela e, com a mão esquerda, acariciou-lhe o rosto voltado para cima.

Mas, no exato momento em que ela tinha de resistir ou ser beijada, ele percebeu que não tinha mais o terraço só para eles. Sesshomaru estava perto da escada, de pé, observando-os.

Sua respiração ofegante e a pressão de sua mão contra o peito dele fizeram Bankotsu rir e dizer baixinho:

— Não se sinta envergonhada, linda Rin.

Apesar de Bankotsu falar baixo, Sesshomaru ouvia.

— Você está enganado, Bankotsu — observou ele, caminhando em sua direção. — Rin não está envergonhada. Ela simplesmente é contra o beijo à primeira vista e sem significado, não é verdade, Rin?

Ela não respondeu. Mas Bankotsu, completamente despreocupado pela intromissão do primo, manteve o braço em volta de sua cintura e disse bem-humorado.

— Não o ouvi subir, Sesshomaru. Onde está Kagome?

— Ela ainda não recuperou bem a sua cor, por isso a aconselhei a ir para a cama mais cedo.

— Eu. . . acho que também vou, se vocês não se incomodam disse Rin rapidamente. — Boa noite, Bankotsu. Boa noite Sesshomaru.

Ela estava em seu quarto há apenas alguns minutos quando a porta de ligação dos dois quartos se abriu e Kagome entrou...

— Estas vão ser umas lindas férias — disse ela petulante. — Não há nada a se fazer nesta ilha. É um túmulo!

— Bem, não adianta se queixar para mim — disse Rin, quase irritada. — Foi você quem quis vir.

— Mas também não é motivo para querer arrancar minha cabeça com os dentes. Por que você está assim irritada?

— Por nada, estou cansada, é só isso. Vá se deitar, Kagome. Nós duas precisamos de um bom descanso.


End file.
